


The Adventures We Set On

by TitaniaErzaK



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M, NickXJudy, Zootopia - Freeform, judyxnick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-05-27 08:54:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 28,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6277891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TitaniaErzaK/pseuds/TitaniaErzaK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even though Nick and Judy think they solved the mystery, a greater threat appears before Zootopia. The dynamic duo is called again to solve the mystery. This story is not only about adventure, but also Nick having a crush on Judy and her slowly returning his feelings. NickxJudy JudyxNick</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Co-Cops

_=Author's Notes=_

_So, this story is about Nick and Judy but it will also have mystery, drama and complications! Hope you enjoy. Also, a writing experiment for me, this story takes place from Nick's POV._

* * *

Co-cops

"You know you love me." Nick said, a smirk tugging at his lips.

"Do I? Yes, I do." Judy confirmed, as she begun driving. Nick swallowed thickly as he absorbed the words. Sure, Judy didn't mean them the way he did. But hey, it was still love, wasn't it? He let out a sigh. He wasn't sure how he'd figured out he loved Judy that way. All he knew was how much it hurt when Judy spoke against predators at the conference.

His ears lowered sadly as Judy kept driving to their destination. The investigation was simple-looking, but he and Judy were practically the most well-known detectives in Zootopia. Not that they had been promoted to that title. Yet.

They drove through the streets. Judy groaned. "I can't believe this. We solve one of the greatest conspiracies ever formed, expose the one responsible and all we get is a speeder!"

"You've got to start from somewhere, Carrots. This is my first _official_ mission after all." Nick said, putting a hand on her shoulder for consolation.

Her ears lifted up, but only a little bit. "So what? We practically saved _every_ predator in Zootopia! We deserve better than some mediocre job." She grunted.

In an attempt to make her feel better, Nick used his nails to scratch behind her ears softly. "Let's just prove to the Chief we can handle anything he throws at us, okay?"

This time her ears did lift up completely and her eyes lightened as she flashed a smile. "Okay." At that moment, a red blur passed through them.

"That's him! Go!" Nick said. Judy's paw hit the pedal and the police car sped up as Nick turned on the alarm. They raced after the car through the roads when it suddenly stopped. Nick opened his door and _hopped_ out of the vehicle.

"Sir, you were going 115 miles per hour, I hope you have a good explanation." Judy said. Suddenly the car's window lowered.

Nick took off his sunglasses. "Flash, flash, hundred yard dash!" _Of all the people!_

Judy stared at them wide-eyed. "…Nick!" The sloth said after several seconds with a still-forming grin.

"Oh man! Look at me Flash, could you have ever seen it? Me, a cop?" Nick said happily. The sloth's expression took another twist and after several seconds formed again into a grin.

"Lucky… me… imagine… if… it… had… been… somebody… else!" The sloth said lazily.

"Okay, okay, hold up a second. The guy who puts turtles and snails to shame is a speeder?" Judy said, still disbelieving.

"Where do you think he got the nickname from?" Nick told her, still happy over the surprise of his friend. "C'mon, carrots, we can't cut him a ticket. He _did_ help us out. Without him, all the predators could right now be locked up."

Judy rolled her eyes. "Yes, mighty good help! Six hours, Nick. SIX HOURS to search a car." She groaned. "Still, I suppose a favour's a favour. I'll… oversee it this time."

Then the sloth actually winked and the window pulled up before the car disappeared in a blur. Nick's smirk was fully returned. "I don't even have to look at you to know you're happy about this!" Judy hissed at him.

"Happy about what?" He said innocently.

"Even as a police officer, you're still inclined to do illegal things! Nick, this is our first official assignment and we blew it." She told him.

"Horns will get over it." He said easily. Ah yes, Horns. What Nick was calling the chief of Police. He thought Judy was absolutely adorable as she refused to look at him and walked pissed off. He quickly launched at her and hugged here from behind. "C'mon Carrots, don't make me feel bad. We owe a lot to Flash."

She relaxed. "Yeah, we do I suppose. Think the Chief will understand?"

"Mmm… he will if we don't tell him." He offered.

"Dream on, foxy. You're taking the blame for this." She said with a smirk.

"What? Why, you're the one who let him go." Nick retorted.

Her grin grew. "Falsifying information. You know Flash's real name and yet you called him Flash. Not to mention, you're the one who _influenced_ me to let him go." She pulled that annoying carrot-pen of hers and clicked a button, as Nick's voice echoed from it.

' _C'mon, carrots, we can't cut him a ticket.'_ She looked pretty damn pleased with herself.

Nick poker-faced. "You're an evil little bunny."

"I grew up in a farm, not the Wilderness." She said, hopping inside the car. Nick grumbled as he closed the door following her inside.

"You still have the manners of somebody that grew in the Wilderness."

"Oh yes, says the guy that tricked me into buying him an Ice Pop so he could resell it!" She said, starting to drive again.

"Judy, that was a _looooong_ time-" He begun.

"Not even a week." She interrupted him.

"So things happened… what matters is I atoned for my mist-"

"You never even apologised." Judy interrupted him again.

"But I've become such a better per-"

"You just let your friend escape a speeding ticket, which, need I remind you, is _very_ illegal." She said looking ahead at the rode.

"Will you stop inter-"

"Nope." She smirked.

Nick grumbled and silenced himself. He felt Judy's paw on his hand. "You know I'm joking, right?"

He couldn't help but smile at her. "Of course I do, Carrots." She smiled back at him as they drove towards the Police Station.

"Clawhauser!" Judy hissed at the receptionist as they walked inside. The large feline quickly snapped his attention from the doughnut

* * *

he was admiring and focused on them.

"Hey guys! How did your first mission go?" He asked.

"I… don't want to talk about it." Judy said. "Can you tell the Chief I want to talk to him?"

"Just go in, it's quiet today." He pointed at the Chief's door as Judy fixed her shoulders and begun walking.

"Hey, Judy… um…" Nick begun to grab her shoulder but thought better of it and retreated himself, scratching his head.

"Hard, isn't it?" Clawhauser said.

Nick raised an eyebrow at him. "What do you mean?"

"Trying to ask somebody out, what else would I mean?" He said in an obviously-kind-of-way.

Nick's fur spiked up. "W-what? What do you mean?" / _=Note= Fur spiking up is the equivalent of a blush!l_

Clawhauser rolled his eyes. "Well it's too obvious. The way you look at her. It's _so_ romantic."

Nick balled his hands into fists. "I… this is…" He took a deep breath. "There's nothing going on between me and Judy. We're just really good friends. She's a bunny!"

Clawhauser rolled his eyes again. "Oh honey you're not the first predator and prey to be together. It's not that rare."

"It… it's not?" Nick asked.

"Well it's not an everyday fact, but it's there alright." Clawhauser said with a sympathetic smile.

"Anyway, me and Judy are _not_ together." Nick retorted.

"Hmm… that must displease you a great deal, huh?"

Nick's fur spiked again. "Of course not!"

"She's coming." Clawhauser said.

This time Nick's fur spiked up even harder as he twisted around quickly to look for Judy's approach. As his eyes scanned the area, he noticed he…'d ben played. He narrowed his eyes. "I could sell you. Leopards make _fine_ rugs this season. In fact, I know somebody whom I owe a rug to."

Clawhauser took a bite off his doughnut. "Please, you're a kitten deep down. Or… a kit. Whatever the fox equivalent is, anyway."

Nick hissed at him before somebody called at the reception. "Call in Officer Wilde, thank you." Chief Bogo's voice spoke.

Nick raised an eyebrow before he walked towards the door. He walked inside and glared at Judy. "You snitch!" He hissed at her. "How could you tell him I'm the one at fault for letting Flash go?"

"You _what?"_ Chief Bogo said.

"I…" he didn't miss Judy slapping her forehead, "My, your horns look exquisite today Chief Bogo!"

The chief let out a loud groan. "Look, we'll get back to that _later._ One way or another, you two are my best detectives. Somehow. I feel like I'm being mocked by the Universe. But you still are."

"We're not detectives." Judy pointed out.

Chief Bogo raised an eyebrow. "If you can solve this mystery, you can consider the title yours."

Judy's eyebrows rose at that. "Wait there big guy, we just finished unmasking a politician seeking to get rid of my species, and you think we're ready for another mystery?"

Bogo raised his eyebrow again. "Yes?"

Nick flashed a grin. "Good. I don't like being underestimated." Judy chuckled and Bogo rolled his eyes.

"For some reason, some very specific beverages are causing animals to go savage. And this time, it's not just predators." Chief Bogo said.

"So, ban the beverages and you're done." Nick said simply.

"That's the deal. This isn't limited to some specific types of soft drinks. It could be just any soft drink, regardless of the Name, flavour or company. We think that Bellwether was part of something much bigger." Bogo said with a serious expression.

"We have the antidote." Nick said simply again.

"That's the thing. It's not working on these new victims. We don't know who or what or _why_ is causing this. We've analysed hundreds of soft drinks and we haven't found anything abnormal in them, save for the gross amounts of chemicals anyway."

"What if it's a chemical though? It could be untraceable or destroyable by oxygen. Meaning that the moment that the can is opened the chemical only has a little time to enact before being destroyed?" Judy asked.

"We thought about it, we opened some cans in deoxygenated areas, still same results." Bogo said.

"What if it's just one in a million though?" Nick pointed out. "What will we do then?"

"We thought about that too. It seems suspicious that whoever is doing this stopped attacking just predators. We're not sure, but even Bellwether might have been nothing but a pawn thinking she had her own gain. After all, how does one simple sheep organise such a big operation?"

"She was pretty smart." Judy said. "With the proper assistants she could have easily-"

"What about the money? The resources, the connections required to pull it off? Was she _really_ the mastermind?" Bogo asked. "And if so, whoever adopted her idea, what's the point of targeting random people now?"

Judy shrugged. "How do you expect us to solve something like this? We have no clues."

"We have some leads. But this is serious. There's no going back if you accept this." Bogo said, pulling out a file and holding it in front of them.

Nick raised an eyebrow at Judy. "I'm in, but not if you don't agree." She told Nick.

"What are you talking about, carrots? We're a team. I could never let you do this on your own. You'd probably blow it, anyways." He smirked.

Judy smiled at him before she turned to Bogo. "I guess this means we accept."

* * *

"Oh isn't this great, Nick! We're on the chase again, trying to save Zootopia, make the world a better place!" Judy said, throwing herself at his side.

Nick chuckled. "Easy there, Carrots. Don't forget, this is super serious. The future of Zootopia is at stake."

"I know. But I feel like, if I have you by my side, I can do anything." She said happily, raising her arms and stretching out before getting inside the police vehicle.

 _Oh, Carrots. Do you ever think before you talk?_ He thought affectionately.

* * *

_=Author's Notes=_

_Hope you liked the first chapter! Please follow and favourite if you did and review!_


	2. Leads

Leads

"What is _wrong_ with Chief Bogo? He calls these leads? All that's in here is the vending machines from which the victims took their beverages. How is _that_ a lead?" Judy fussed over the case's file.

Nick looked at her contemplating. She was so adorable looking at the tiny folder angrily _and I just want to scratch behind her ears again because it always makes her happy._ Then he reminded himself that he wasn't so pathetic.

"Nick, are you okay? You're looking at me weird." She looked up at him. "And your fur is spiking up. Do I have something in my teeth? That's about the last time I'm eating store-bought carrots, now I'm only eating the organic ones my parents send me."

"I- I'm fine. And you don't have anything on your teeth." He said, trying to calm down. His fur was still spiked up.

She put her paw on his shoulder. "Nick, if you're worried about something, we should talk about it."

He took a deep breath. "I'm not worried about anything, I'm _fine_ and don't get too physical." He pushed her arm away.

Judy raised an eyebrow before she grinned. "Oh I know what's happening. _Somebody_ wants a hug! Who's a shy little guy?"

"Your mum." Nick replied carelessly.

Her eyebrows fell. "Where did you pick that one up from?"

Nick smirked. "Your mum." He replied again, this time a hint of humour in his voice. Before he knew it, Judy was behind him and was rubbing his head with her fist. "Get off you annoying bunny!"

"Awww, you love me." Judy said, before her arms reached around his neck and she placed her cheek next to his.

Nick's entire body relaxed. "Yeah, I do. You're still annoying." He mused.

"Mmm, but it's part of the love!" She let go and her expression took a serious turn. "So, where do you want to start?"

"Hmmm. I think we should start the one that's the closest to us, in Savanna Central." Nick said, pointing at one of the circled locations on the map.

Judy nodded. "I think so too. The cameras detected an animal here going savage only sixteen hours ago. No injured, luckily as it was very late. The Police have managed to keep it secret, but we don't know for how long before the Savage attacks are leaked to the public."

"So what, we just go and investigate the vending machine?" Nick raised an eyebrow.

Judy nodded. "Then, if this proves fruitless we can go to Tundratown where two animals went savage and see if Mr. Big knows anything. I have to go baptise Judy in a few hours anyway, so it's perfect."

"Judy who?"

"My goddaughter!" Judy told him. "You know, Fru Fru's daughter?"

"No memory of her." Nick said impassively.

Judy let out a long sigh. "Crazy arctic shrew that I saved from a huge doughnut and saved our butts when Mr. Big was about to ice us? His _daughter_?"

"OH! Yeah, I remember her. That's one weird little mammal." Nick contemplated his memories of the arctic shrew. "Why is she naming her after you, anyway? As if we need _another_ Judy. One of you is too much trouble as it is."

Judy rolled her eyes. "Careful or I'll have you iced."

"You could never live without me." Nick commented, not able to completely stop his fur from spiking up slightly as he said so.

"Yes, however could I ever get over such a charming sneaky fox?" Judy said mockingly. "There's only like 5 million of you out there."

"But there's only one Nick." He put on his sunglasses.

"No there's not." Judy mused.

"Well, there's only one Nick Wilde."

"Not that rare of a name." She supplied.

He rolled his eyes at her even though she couldn't see. "So, _hop_ on in the car, Carrots. Next stop, Savanna Square."

"You're ridiculous." She told him, getting inside the car nonetheless.

* * *

"Well, fascinating. Just an ordinary Vending Machine. What a waste of electricity." Nick said.

"There's got to be something…" She muttered.

"Well, there's not, Carrots. So let's go to Tundratown." Nick said, turning around.

"Wait!" Judy called behind him. She bent down and Nick looked away as his fur spiked up. "Aha!" She exclaimed, pulling a feather from under the vending machine. "Look!" She told him, holding the feather before his eyes. Her ears were lifted up and her eyes were glistening happily.

"It's just a feather." Nick said lazily.

"Aha, but it's a rainbow-coloured feather! What animal produced rainbow-coloured feathers?" She said, examining it. She looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "Your fur is getting spiky again. Do you need to see a doctor?"

Nick's fur turned into needles. "N-no. It's fine, just allergies." _Good thing she doesn't know how foxes react._

"Ookay. No idea how you're getting allergies in July. Anyways, I think this feather is some sort of sign. Like the night howlers, or like Mr. Big's mark. I think it's a network."

"Or it's just a coincidence, a toy a kid had. Don't get your hopes up, Carrots. It's _probably_ nothing." Nick said.

"Fine. Be pessimistic." She said. "But, this is our first clue." She turned around and went towards the car.

Nick sighed as he put on his sunglasses. "So what now?" He closed the car door behind him.

" _Now,_ we go to Tundratown, to inspect the other two Vending Machines. If we also find rainbow coloured feathers under them, then I win." Judy said happily.

"Win _what?_ " Nick asked.

"Hmm… How about this. If you're right, I'll do whatever you ask me to do for a day. _But_ , if _I_ win, you have to be super nice to everyone for a day. Nod, answer politely, help old ladies cross the road. The whole package." She said smugly.

"Ha. Easy, I've been an actor for years, anyway." Nick said leaning back.

"And you have to buy flowers for Chief Bogo and give them to him saying what a nice Chief he is. And act like you mean it."

Nick froze. "You wouldn't."

"Take it or leave it, foxy." Judy smirked.

" _Fine._ But, if _I_ win, you have to go on a date with Clawhauser."

"WHAT?" Judy said, stepping on the brakes instantly, as several horns echoed from behind them.

"Take it or leave it, _Carrots_." Nick smirked back at her.

She looked hesitant for a second before she took his hand and shook it. "Deal."

* * *

"AHA!" Judy said, pulling another rainbow-coloured feather from under a Vending Machine. "Prepare to get those flowers, Nick. Bogo's waiting."

Nick growled at her. "Whatever."

"And, you're buying me dinner tonight." She said happily.

Nick swallowed thickly. "Why should I, it wasn't part of the deal." _Damn it Carrots, why do you never think before you talk?_

"Because, I just discovered a clue for our case! We're celebrating! I want French Fries and Crispy Carrots and sweet and sour dipping sauce, thank you very much." She smirked at him.

"Hold your order for the cashier, Carrots." He said, still moody. Mostly because Judy didn't realise that Nick would be more than happy to buy her dinner. On a date. Sadly, that was not the case.

"Hey, cheer up, Nick. I'm just joking." She said.

He smiled at her. "No, you were right, you found our first clue. I am treating you to whatever you want. It's not like it's my money, anyway." He said happily.

"I thought you stopped reselling Ice Paws!" She rolled her eyes.

"Who told you I did? It's good money, Carrots." He said smugly, as they walked towards the other Vending Machine to confirm Judy's theory completely.

"But… but it's not right!" She told him.

"Why not? I don't trick people into giving me the Ice Pops anymore, I buy them, I have a permit to sell them." Nick said simply.

"But… you should be giving your suppliers a percentage!"

"Why? Judy, let it go. I don't even have time for it anyway. Not to mention I started filing taxes for it, so we're fine." Nick muttered.

"Oh, so I'm Judy now, huh? I get it. Carrots is the fun cool girl; Judy is the serious one you don't like." She crossed her arms.

Nick rolled her eyes. _You're an idiot._ He told himself. "Judy, I like _every_ part of you." _THAT SOUNDS SO WRONG._ "I-I mean… Look. I called you Judy because I was being serious. If it makes you that unhappy though, I suppose I can stop, or at least start giving a percentage to my… _suppliers._ " He scratched the fur on his cheeks which was spiked up.

Judy turned around and smirked at him. "That's like the easiest trick ever." She hugged him. "You're a great friend, Nick. My _best_ friend."

Nick sighed before he hugged her back. "You're my best friend too, Carrots." _And hopefully something more._

"I don't mind your Ice Paws trick anyway. I _do_ have it all recorded, though." She smirked, pulling out that ever-so-annoying-carrot-pen.

Nick slapped his forehead. "Do you at least back those things up?"

She nodded. "Two Terabyte Hard-Drive."

Nick rolled his eyes. "Let's just go find the other feather and go to Mr. Big's place, so you can gloat some more." Judy nodded at him happily.

* * *

"Sorry, haven't seen it." Said Mr. Big. "I wish I could help you, but I don't know anything about rainbow-coloured feathers."

"It's okay." Judy said, unable to hide most of the disappointment from her voice. "At least I got to meet and baptise my goddaughter!" She said, looking at Fru Fru and her daughter, Judy, happily.

"Do tell me though, how did that no-good become a police officer?" Mr. Big asked, smirking at Nick.

"Hey! I happen to have helped unmask one of the greatest Masterminds Zootopia has ever seen. I should have been directly promoted to detective." Nick said defensively.

"I'm pretty sure Judy did all the work." Fru Fru said. "Isn't that right, baby?" She pulled at the cheeks of her daughter who giggled happily.

"Oh, I could've never done it without Nick." Judy said. She smiled at him and his fur spiked up slightly. Mr. Big raised an eyebrow. "That's what we tell him, anyway."

Nick rolled his eyes. "Hey, baby, why don't you take Judy to show her how you renovated the house? I want to discuss some things with Nicolas, here." Mr. Big said.

"Oh, awesome! Love your shoes, by the way." Judy said to Fru Fru. And they left the room.

"You like her." Mr. Big said, as soon as they'd left.

"W-What?" Nick's fur spiked up.

"I know what a fox looks like when they like somebody. You're a monster. How could you like a bunny? She's not your species. She's not even a predator." Mr. Big said. Nick suddenly felt his heart very heavy. That was probably what Judy would think. Mr. Big took a deep breath. "If you can't even fight off that, how will you stand and protect her against all the people that will judge you for it?"

"Judy doesn't need protection."

"It's not about her being a female. We protect the people we care about. You protect her, she protects you." Mr. Big said simply.

Nick looked up. Was Mr. Big actually testing him? "You don't think it's wrong?"

"No, I think love is love. But I also think that if it's not hard enough for you to protect the person you care about, then it's not true." Mr. Big sighed.

"I… she probably will think I'm a monster too. There's not much of a point." Nick muttered.

"Well, you better be careful. Because if you hurt my granddaughter's godmother, icing you will look like a merciful death you will end up begging for." Mr. Big said.

* * *

"Nick, are you okay? You look really sad. You didn't have to pay if you didn't want to." Judy said.

"Huh? That's not what I'm sad about. Just thinking." He said, looking at his fries.

"Well, you better cheer up, because tomorrow you've got to give flowers to Chief Bogo and be nice to everyone." She said happily, but concern didn't leave her voice. Nick groaned. "Hey, a bet's a bet."

"I know." Nick said.

"How come you're not eating a chicken burger or something?" She asked.

"I can't eat meat. I can't digest it, never could." Nick muttered.

"Huh? What kind of predator are you?" She said, nudging him with her elbow.

"Thanks, that makes me feel _so_ good." He mocked.

"Nick… you know I'm just joking, right?"

He let out a sigh. "I know, Carrots." He took a deep breath and smiled at her. "FOOD FIGHT!" He exclaimed, throwing a bunch of fries at her.

Judy blinked, several fries on her head, before she smiled. "Oh, you are _so_ dead!" And he was showered by water before fried carrots flew at his direction.

Nick laughed as he threw his cola straight to her face, causing her to wipe her eyes as she laughed and threw her plate fool of fries at him. Nick dodged it, and threw his half-empty glass at her as she dodged it neatly and it flew right past her, smashing on the floor.

Judy jumped over the table, bringing it down along with Nick and his chair, loud bangs erupting as plates smashed. They wrestled while laughing on the ground for a few seconds, throwing fries at each other, and before they knew it, the cashier was over them. "What are you _doing?_ Who do you think has to clean all of this up? I'm calling the police!" He said angrily.

Nick coughed, got up and straightened up. He pulled out his badge. "ZPD, how may we help you?" A fry fell from his head and landed on the floor as Judy slapped her forehead.

* * *

_=Author's Notes=_

_So, I hope you liked this chapter. Follow and Favourite the story if you liked it, and if you haven't reviewed... well, it takes me hours to write and go through a chapter, this is a School Day and I'm sick, it takes you less than a minute to write a review, so I would greatly appreciate it. It certainly would motivate me to write the next chapter._


	3. Flowers

Flowers

Nick looked very grumpy as he and Judy walked towards the police station, a bouquet of roses in his hand. Judy's smug expression was practically radiating. "You're happy about this, aren't you?" Nick asked.

"Soooo much!" Judy confirmed. It was a sunny day, rather hot for Nick's taste, and after they had kindly paid for the damages at the restaurant yesterday they'd said goodbye and both gone to their homes. Nick had spent most of the sleepless night contemplating how fun rolling around and playing with Judy was and maybe thought about how much more _fun_ it would've been if kisses had been thrown to the mix.

As they slowly entered the police station, several whispers echoed, Nick not missing Clawhauser's implying grin. "I'll go get chief Bogo." Judy said happily.

"Hey, it wasn't part of the deal for me to do this in front of everyone!" Nick hissed.

"It is now!" Judy said and disappeared.

"So you finally summed up the courage to ask her out huh?" Clawhauser said.

"No…" Nick groaned, "These are for Chief Bogo."

Clawhauser snorted. "Lost a bet?"

"Yeah, something like that." Nick muttered. At that moment, Judy was seen, followed by Chief Bogo, coming towards them.

"Officer Wilde, Officer Hopps said you requested me." Chief Bogo said.

"Er… yes." Nick said, putting on a mask. "These are for you, sir." He showed Chief Bogo the flowers. "For… um… for being an outstanding Chief of Police."

Now everyone was whispering rather indiscreetly. Bogo raised an eyebrow and lowered his glasses. "Nick… I'm flattered but… not only am I married but I also… don't swing that way." Bogo said awkwardly.

Suddenly, Nick's fur went rocket-high. "What? NO! That's not what I meant. I- I just!" He turned to Judy. "YOU! YOU KNEW THIS WOULD HAPPEN." Judy was laughing so hard on the floor she was unable to utter coherent words. Nick growled. "I'm going to Barbeque a bunny today." He lunged to attack her as Judy hopped on her feet and dodged him, going behind Clawhauser's desk.

"Hey, you're supposed to be nice!" Judy said.

"Not to you, it wasn't part of the deal!" Nick jumped over the desk intending to get a grip on her but she is such a sly little bunny she dove under him and _Damn why is she so fast?_

"But this nice sweet old lady is!" Judy said, going behind an elderly woman. Nick arrived before her and composed himself. There was no way he wouldn't uphold his end of the deal. Mostly because, if he did, he had to buy flowers to Clawhauser next and he was _not_ going there.

He coughed and fixed his composure. "Hello, ma'am. ZPD, how may I help you?"

The lady just looked at him with wonder as Judy smiled deviously behind her.

* * *

"Excuse me, where is the nearest train station?" A sheep asked Nick as he groaned silently and turned around, flashing a smile.

"Just round the corner, Ma'am." _How can she not see it? It's right damn there!_

"Oh! Thank you!" She said, smiling at him and leaving. As soon as she was at a distance, Nick really groaned.

"I _hate_ mammals. In fact, I hate everyone! Every living breathing being out there – I hate it." He grumbled.

"When you're pissed off, your ears lower in the most adorable kind of way." Judy said easily. Nick's fur spiked. _Damn you, Carrots._ "Okay, I'm starting to worry. Your fur spikes up a lot lately."

"It's common for foxes. We have a keen sense of smell and that's a way we react to it. It's either that or allergies, anyway." Nick was an expert when it came to lying.

"Anyway, don't be so negative, Nick. Tomorrow, it's our day off. Do you want to do anything fun?" Judy asked.

"Hmmm. Actually, I thought about it. How would you like to go see the one and only," Nick dramatically drummed his thighs, "Gazelle!" He pulled out two tickets.

"Seriously? Oh, Nick, you're the best!" Judy said, grabbing one of the tickets as she hugged him. "Seriously, you're the best friend I could ever ask for. Thanks, Nick." She nuzzled her face onto his chest before she pulled back, looking very pleased.

Part of him wanted to complain because that was supposed to sound like asking her out. It did not. But… he felt pretty good that Judy had hugged him. "You're too physical." Nick mumbled.

"Awh, you love it." Judy mused.

 _You bet I do._ "Whatever, Carrots. Let's go home, it's been a long day and I'm tired of being nice."

"Mhm… I bet you feel really happy." Judy said.

"As if." Nick muttered. He did feel very happy. Not because of what Judy thought though.

* * *

Nick was lying on his bed, staring at his ceiling. He let out a sigh. "Why do we live in this society? Why can't predator and prey be considered normal together…" He flipped around, his ears falling on his pillow.

 _Okay. I'm going mad. I close my eyes and all I can think of is her. I see her in my sleep. I need help._ He groaned as he turned over. Still couldn't sleep. _What the hell is wrong with me?_

He flipped over again and started hitting his head against the pillow, each time speaking another word. "Why. Am. I. In. Love. With. A. Stupid. Bunny!" At the word _Bunny_ he hit the pillow hard enough for his head to hurt and for dizziness to catch him.

"Ugh." He grunted and buried his face into his pillow. He slowly remembered the warm-spreading sensation of having Judy's face on his chest, her arms around him… and before he knew it he was soundly asleep, a rather stupid grin Nick would've hated staining his face.

* * *

"Oh I'm so excited. _Try Everything_ is my favourite song! Gazelle's a really talented singer." Judy said happily. Nick and Judy were using the Police Car to go. It _really_ wasn't legal, but… well, they were the two most appreciated people in Zootopia. It came with privileges.

"Yeah, it's nice." Nick said, peaking at her. He didn't want to admit it but… he didn't know how to drive.

"How come you never drive?" Judy asked. _Are you kidding me?_

"Idono." Nick mumbled quickly.

"What?" Judy asked.

"I don't know, okay? I never got my driver's license." Nick said, refusing to look at her.

"Awh, that's just _adorable._ " Judy mocked. _I bet it is._ "One day, that grumpy attitude and shiny red fur is going to make a lady fox very happy. Or man fox. I don't judge." She said, humour tainting her voice.

Nick rolled his eyes, but his fur spiked nonetheless. "Sure it will." _It's not a fox I've got on my mind._ "Judy?"

"Hm?" She said, not taking her eyes off the car.

His fur spiked. "What's your opinion about mixed couples? I mean, prey and predator?"

"Oh, um… I've never really given it much thought. I guess if the couple is happy… I don't mind. I mean, who am I to judge the happiness of others." She said, really contemplating it.

"What would you say if, I don't know, a tiger or something hit on you?" Nick asked, pushing his luck.

"I don't know. I'd probably get freaked out. But I like to keep an open mind. What about you?" She said, still looking straight ahead as she drove.

Nick's fur spiked more. "If… if I really loved her, why not?"

"Or him." Judy added, humour tainting her voice.

"Oh, shut up." He said. Judy laughed.

* * *

"Welcome, the one and only, Gazelle!" The voice echoed through the speakers as Gazelle's voice followed after it.

"Oh, oh, oh, oh!" She said, appearing with the usual tiger-dancers following behind her. Her red outfit sparkled through the entire stadium. Nick could almost hear Clawhauser screaming. "I messed up tonight, I lost another fight…" and Gazelle sang on.

Nick couldn't help but look over at Judy as she danced to the song. _Yep, pretty good song._ She nudged at him with her butt, shoving him a bit. "Can you not dance as well, foxy? C'mon, shake that tail of yours!"

Nick rolled his eyes but he started dancing with her nonetheless. He didn't know what to do. Judy was just completely oblivious to any hints he threw at her! It was insanity, like there was a wall between them that clearly said "OTHER SPECIES – DO NOT FLIRT" and Nick just couldn't get past it.

"Let's go over there, I want a drink." She said. "This song always exhausts me. They started walking towards the vending machine when Judy notice it. "Nick! What's that?" Judy said, pointing at the vending machine. Nick lifted an eyebrow and tried to supress (and failed) his fur from spiking up as Judy bent down to investigate. Just there, underneath the beautiful Vending Machine covered in sparkling glitter, was a rainbow-coloured feather.

"Oh, no…" Judy said. She gulped, searching for her pockets. " _Shit,_ I don't have my badge!"

"It's okay, everyone knows you, anyway." Nicks said, really starting to worry. If the one that had gotten the _lucky_ soda was in that crowd, things were going to be dangerous. Judy quickly ran over to the stage and grabbed the microphone from Gazelle's hands before she had a chance to stop her.

"Um, hello?" Gazelle asked.

"Hi, how're you, love you, love your music, love your shoes – not the point. Everyone! ZPD, you must evacuate this building. We have firm reason to believe that…" She cut herself. Animals going savage was supposed to be a secret. "A gas leak!"

"Oh… that must've been me. Sorry." Said somebody from the crowd.

Judy slapped her forehead. " _No._ A _real_ gas leak. As in, big dangerous explosion will happen."

Instantly boos echoed from the crowd and people were thumb-downing Judy. Gazelle grabbed the microphone. " _Please_ , if everyone could just kindly form a line and exit politely. Your tickets will be fully refunded, what's more, everyone here gets a picture with me after the concert. Let's not put our lives in danger. This Bunny saved Zootopia. We all owe her."

Suddenly the boos stopped and everyone started walking calmly towards the exit. "Thank you." Judy told Gazelle. Then she hugged her. "OOOH I'm so excited to meet you!"

"For somebody who alerted everyone of a gas leak, you certainly don't look scared." Gazelle mused.

Judy pulled back. "That's… um… because…"

Nick appeared behind her. "We're trained policemen ma'am. We're especially advised to keep calm under pressure."

Judy's ears fell in guilty gratitude. "Uh-huh." Gazelle repeated. "This entire Stadium is under strict surveillance, not to mention brand new laser technology that makes sure things like Gas Leaks don't occur. And should such an incident happen, I would be the first one alerted. There's no police here, beats me how you two figured it out."

Nick's mouth fell open. "You sure are smart for a singer."

"Hey, I can sing, doesn't mean I can't use my brain." Gazelle humoured. Then her expression took a serious turn. "I'm sure whatever's wrong is serious. I trust you. The building will be evacuated as you instructed."

"Thank you." Judy said. Gazelle nodded and she left.

"I called the ZPD." Nick told her. "Back up's coming." Judy nodded.

"Damn it, Nick. What're we going to do?" Judy asked.

"I don't know…" Nick muttered. Nick heard a slurping noise. He turned around. "Sir, everyone is to evacuate the build- Clawhauser?" Nick asked.

At that moment, Clawhauser dropped the can of soda and when he turned around, his eyes were green. "Run." Said Nick. "RUN!"

He and Judy turned around and ran as they heard Clawhauser's growls. "HOW THE HELL IS HE SO FAST?" Nick practically screamed as the ran into the pool that surrounded Gazelle's stage. Clawhauser, on his fours, eyes green and lethal was circling them. "Cats hate water, right?"

"Not anymore!" Judy said. "They _swim_ now. Why did we get in this freaking pool?"

"Yeah, they can… but he's gone savage." Nick said.

Judy gulped as a large net was thrown over Clawhauser and he was roughly electrocuted before he fell unconscious. Chief Bogo was looking at Clawhauser's unconscious body sadly. "This can no longer remain hidden. The public must know."

Nick gulped.

* * *

"I can't believe it… Clawhauser…" Judy thought sadly. "He wouldn't hurt a fly!" She took a sip from her hot cocoa and sighed as Nick sat next to her and put an arm around her shoulder, pulling her close.

"That… that wasn't Clawhauser, Judy. That was… animal instincts." Nick said.

"At least," Judy said, turning to him. "We know it's not only predators. I'm sorry I ever said that, Nick."

Nick sighed. "You bunnies are so emotional. Don't worry about it." He let out a happy sigh as Judy completely hugged him.

* * *

_=Author's Notes=_

_I bitched to a friend of mine for HOURS to convince him to have his father drive us to ANOTHER city just so I could watch this movie in English. (I had watched it online before.) Because, yes, I refuse to watch it in anything other than English, and I wanted to see it at the movies. So I did, and it gave me inspiration to write. But you know, I've been so busy! (I've not, I've just been playing Tomb Raider) and I'm terribly sick (Barely), all I do is stay in bed, slowly dying (I'm catching up on my TV Shows). *Cough*_

_ANYWAY! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please follow and favourite to let me know what you think!_


	4. Feathers

Feathers

"Clawhauser…" Judy said sadly, as Clawhauser was tied to a pole inside his… his cage. Nick put an arm on her shoulder.

"We'll get him back, Carrots." He put his head on top of hers and his arms around her shoulders.

"Nick, we have got to stop this. The public is terrified." Judy muttered.

"So, they can just _stop_ drinking soft drinks. Really, it's so simple." Nick said angrily.

"So then what, it'll be fast-food or hamburgers or whatever. The solution isn't to take soft drinks away. It's to connect these…" Judy pulled out a rainbow-coloured feather, "To… anything."

Nick let out a sigh and he retreated. "Let's go." The animals were kept in a highly-secure area at the ZPD. Should anyone wish to visit… well, they could. They arrived at the front lobby and looked sadly at Clawhauser's now empty desk.

"I just don't understand. What would they point of this be? What would anyone win from destroying Zootopia?" Judy's ears fell.

"Hate? Prejudice? World domination?" Nick nudged her side playfully.

She smiled at him, but it was still a sad smile. "We have to stop it. We can't let this terrorise and Zootopia. I don't even understand the purpose if they're targeting all animals."

Nick shrugged. "We'll figure it out, Carrots. We always do." Judy leaned her head next to Nick's shoulder. Chief Bogo appeared before them slowly, looking very sad.

"A special detective is going to be your partner on this case in a few weeks. He's currently away." Bogo informed them.

" _What?_ No! This is _our_ case." Judy said.

"And we're investigating it well enough on our own." Nick backed her up.

"You don't understand," Bogo went on. "This isn't just any normal mammal. He's brilliant, he was hired in another country to solve a big case. We didn't call him in before, but now Zootopia itself is threatened. He will take some time to arrive, though."

"How much?" Judy asked.

"A couple of weeks. Maybe more." Bogo informed.

"Then we'll crack the case before that." Judy told him. "It took us less than a week to do it last time, anyway."

"The sooner the better. You have to realise, Officer Hopps, this isn't about your personal pride. It's about the better of everyone in Zootopia." Bogo said and walked away.

Judy checked her phone for messages and after looking at it for a second closed it with disappointment. "Nothing new from the lab?" Nick asked.

"Nope. They can't find anything weird or abnormal in Clawhauser's drink. Not the canon, the drink itself. Nothing. Just an ordinary beverage." Judy sighed.

"Perhaps the beverages are like marks. And whoever is _marked_ gets shot or something. You know, from a distance."

"It's just like every other can of soda." Judy murmured with sheer disappointment. "I just don't get it. There is _no_ connection!"

"There has to be something we're missing. We'll find it." Nick said.

"I just… I don't know, Nick. I didn't want to show it before Bogo but… I'm pretty desperate about this. No matter how I look at it, there's just no connection!" Judy said exasperatedly.

"Look, why don't we go and rest somewhat."

"I'm afraid that cannot happen." Said a firm voice behind them. They both turned.

"Who are you?" They asked. A tall animal, more than likely pray, was looking down at them.

"I'm the new assistant. I have a shoplifted you two need to find." She told them, handing them the file.

" _What?_ But we're already on a case!" Judy said angrily.

"Which has been put on hold until the new detective arrives." She informed, her tone very bored.

" _No,_ he's just a partner! The Chief just told us." Judy told her, stomping her foot quickly in anger.

"This is a more pressing matter." The assistant insisted.

"So get somebody else to do it! This is our assigned mission! Screw you!" Judy said, and turned around.

Nick's ears lifted. "Um, excuse her." She told to the assistant and ran after Judy. "Carrots, what the hell was that?"

"I worked really hard Nick to become a police officer, even harder to get to this position. I won't have some annoying grass-eating antelope degrade that!" She said, still not turning around.

Nick smirked. "You eat carrots, she eats grass. You're practically family." Judy flashed him an angry look. Nick rushed to her and put a hand on her shoulder. "Judy – relax. She was probably just doing her job."

"Did you just _see_ the look on that – on that bitch's face? All _I'm-so-much-better-than-you_ attitude. What has she ever done for this city? I saved it!" Judy insisted. Nick stopped, his hand dropping. Judy let out a breath, relaxing herself. " _We_ saved it, Nick."

Nick forced himself to relax. "Look, nothing can be gained from being so angry at a lousy antelope. Let's just do something relaxing today and then tomorrow, we'll be back, acing our case and saving Zootopia in no time." Judy's ears lowered as she half-smiled. "Come in for a hug." Nick said, spreading his arms.

Judy chuckled as she walked to him slowly and put her short arms around him. "I've never heard you swear before."

Judy's eyebrows lit up as her face got a humorous expression of utter horror. "Crap! How could I? I – I'm a policewoman. I can't swear like a teenage boy. My mum would put spicy carrots in my mouth."

Nick chuckled. "Your mum's not around." Nick told her.

"Yeah… HEY!" Judy said, Nick almost jumping up from that.

"What?"

"Want to come to my farm tomorrow? You know, meet my family, all 275 of them!" Judy said smiling up.

 _And now she wants me to meet her family. Damn it, Carrots, think before you talk!_ "Sure." Nick said, putting on the best fake-smile he could. Judy smiled and hugged him, as Nick let out a happy sigh. "You're standing on my tail. Off, off, off, _off!"_ He said.

* * *

"This is nice, innit?" Judy asked.

Nick rolled his eyes. They were slowly heading to Judy's farm-village. "Stop talking like a villager."

"I am a villager," Judy said, taking a bite of carrot in her mouth. "Ain't that right, partna?" She mused. Nick rolled his eyes again. "You know, that can cause damage eventually."

"No it can't." Nick told her.

"Sure it can. Your eyes are not spinning wills. Yet you roll them so often you might attract a hamster."

Nick groaned. "Do your jokes get even worse?"

"Yep. Check this one; Where's Heidi, Nick?" Judy asked.

Nick groaned to himself. "God, it's going to be so bad… where's _Heidi_?"

Judy chuckled. "She's… _heiding_." Then Judy burst laughing.

"Oh _god_ stop the car, I'm going to jump out and hopefully die."

Judy laughed again. "You know, Nick, I really can't envision my life before you. You're seriously an amazing presence in my life."

 _Is she serious? Does she really not think how that might sound?_ "Same and more for you, Carrrots."

Judy smiled happily. "Do you have any idea what those feathers might be?"

"Probably some sort of signature… who knows." Nick had actually given it a lot of thought – well, whatever thought remained to him after thinking about Judy, anyway.

"I think it's time we talk to _her_." She said.

Of course, Nick knew who Judy was talking about. He gulped. "Bellwether."

Judy nodded. "She might have answers."

"What make you so inclined to think she has any intention of helping us?"

"She probably doesn't. But this really doesn't seem like something she knew or anticipated. If she learns she was played, perhaps she might try to take down her enemy too." Judy's paws gripped the steering wheel harder.

"She won't talk to me. She _hates_ predators." Nick muttered.

"Then… you'll prove her wrong. Because there's no soul other there that will meet you and won't absolutely adore you."

Nick's eyes widened as he looked at her. "I'm sorry, have you met me?"

Judy rolled her eyes. "You know what I mean. Underneath all the tough-guy act."

"It's not a tough-guy act. I hate everyone – and it's not an act." Nick looked ahead.

"Whatever, same thing. Underneath all that you're a marshmallow."

"A poisonous and deadly one." Nick smirked.

"Nah. Maybe a _little_ bit rotten. But still sweet all the same." She smiled at him for a second before looking at the road.

 _Ugh I can't stand her anymore. This is practically flirting for God's sake._ He let out a long sigh.

* * *

"Mum, Dad, this is Nick. Nick, this is Bonnie and Stu Hopps." Judy said, introducing Nick to her parents. Nick held out his paw as the other two shook it.

"So, this is your best friend?" Her mother asked. There was plenty uncertainty in her voice. Nick tried to ignore it.

"Yeah, he helped me solve one of the greatest mysteries Zootopia has ever faced." She said excitedly.

"So _you're_ the reason she's not a metre maid anymore, huh?" Stu said.

Nick raised an eyebrow. _Who's putting a tough-guy act, now?_ "Sir, your daughter is an excellent policewoman. It would be a shame for her to remain a metre maid. That's a lesson I learned the hard way."

Stu growled. "But she's just a little bunny!"

"Dad-" Judy begun to complain.

"No, she's not. She's brilliant, initiative, spontaneous, creative, and with no doubt the nicest bunny that has ever existed. She single-handedly changed an ex-hassler into a policeman. That says a lot." Nick smiled at Judy, whose ears lowered in sweetness.

"Awh, Nick!" She hugged him.

* * *

"That sure was something." Nick muttered, as he was about to drop Judy off to her apartment.

"Yeah. Sorry, I didn't think my siblings would be so scared of you. But my parents liked you! Deep down…"

"I'm sure they did, Carrots. Anyway, no offence but their opinion doesn't matter." Nick patted her head. "Only yours does."

Judy smiled. "Goodnight, Nick." No sooner had she closed the door than shouts echoed as Judy kicked the door open, one of her flatmates running behind her, the other one was on all fours, horns lifted aggressively, eyes primitive and green.

"RUN!" Judy screamed, grabbing Nick's hand and jolting him to life as they ran up a tree, Judy's other roommate long gone. The tree was shaking as her remaining savage roommate was aggressively hitting it.

"Damn, prey gone savage…" Nick muttered.

Judy gulped. "I don't understand! It's so random. This isn't a public area, why is this happening?"

"I don't know, but we better freaking call the ZPD or we won't live to tell the tale." Nick muttered and pulled out his phone.

* * *

"We both drunk from the same can!" Judy's normal roommate – Bucky – said. "I don't understand how he could've gone savage!"

Judy sighed. "We'll need to keep you under surveillance in case this happens _again._ "

Bucky looked down sadly. He lifted his face up, looking at Judy with begging eyes. "Judy, is he going to be okay?"

Judy nodded. "Don't worry, Bucks. We'll get your husband fixed in no time." Bucky nodded at her and put his head into his arms sadly.

Judy left the interrogation room and closed the door behind it. Nick looked at her puzzlingly. "Nothing… we've got nothing new."

Nick nodded and hugged her. "It's okay, Carrots. We'll sort it out. We've done it before."

"Yeah…" Judy muttered, burying her face into Nick's chest. "We have. And we will."

* * *

_=Author's Notes=_

_For anyone wondering, Judy's roommates are confirmed by the official Disney Wikipedia to be different animal species with the same united last name. Specifically; "Given that they're different species - a kudu and an oryx, and share the same hyphenated last name, it's very possible that they're a married same-sex couple." So, they're either married or step-siblings, I'll go with the scenario I like better and I think is more possible._

_Anyway, if you liked the story follow and favourite it and review the chapter to let me know what you think about it! Au revoir._


	5. The Peacock Club

_=Author's Notes=_

_I should've clarified with the feathers. They're not exactly rainbow-coloured. They're white to beige, with colourful stripes on them._

* * *

The Peacock Club

"So," Said Judy, looking at their board. "Let's go over the facts." Nick nodded. "The feathers are _always_ under the vending machines. They're always the identical rainbow-coloured feather."

"Aaaand that's all we got." Nick said.

Judy groaned and her face fell. There was a knock on the door as the antelope Chief-assistant entered. "Guess what, you're going undercover." She informed them.

Judy growled. "No, we're _not_. Can't you tell we're busy? Go bother – oh, I don't know, EVERY other policeman in this establishment?"

"Nope, it's you. Sorry, the Chief himself signed the assignment." She threw the file at them and left, closing the door behind them.

Judy stomped her foot on the floor angrily. "Oh that… that _bitch_ I will skin her!"

Nick narrowed his eyes. "You certainly dislike her."

"Dislike her? I _hate_ her. She's just so… full of herself! Who gave her the right to talk to us like that?" Nick sighed as he went behind Judy and started massaging her shoulders.

"Just take deep breaths, Carrots. Perhaps, this little mission will be interesting." Judy's shoulders relaxed under Nick's careful fingers. Judy left, causing Nick's paws to feel very empty, and picked up the file.

She opened it. "The Peacock Opera is said to distribute drugs. We have to go and catch the dealers." Judy rolled her eyes.

"Hey, that's not bad, a night at the opera!" Nick told her. _It's almost like a date, right?_

"I suppose. I've always wanted to hear some high-class music in Zootopia, anyway." She smiled at him and Nick's mood improved greatly, as it always did when Judy smiled.

* * *

"This. Is. Ridiculous." Nick said, looking down at his clothes with great disapproval. He was dressed in the poshest clothes the office had. A suit with grey and black stripes and a tie. Judy on the other side, was dressed in what Nick thought was a marvellously beautiful dress.

"Oh, it feels nice to dress up once in a while." She admitted. She turned a full circle around herself. "How do I look?"

 _Stunning…_ "Yeah, great, let's go."

"Gee, just the kind of support you'd expect from your best friend." She muttered. She raised an eyebrow at him humorously. "Think I can hit any hot bunny-guys with this?"

Nick tried hard to prevent his fists from clenching and put on a mask. "Doubtlessly." She rolled her eyes.

"So, let's go, and dare I say Monsieur Nicolaus, you like famishing tonight!" She said with a poorly-acted accent.

"That's not even correct phrasing." Nick told her.

Judy sighed. "Can't you just play along for once? Does it make you happy to make me look stupid?"

"Yes, 100% absolutely." Nick repeated.

Judy sighed again, but it was obvious she was happy with Nick's remark. "Let's go, foxy."

* * *

"Will this unbearable show ever end?" Nick groaned as he sipped his drink, which he thought was unnecessarily expensive.

"It's rather enjoyable, if you ask me." Judy told him.

Nick groaned again, less loudly. They _were_ supposed to be undercover after all. "No drug-doings here. Literally, this is a waste of my time. I hate fancy things." He mumbled.

"Why? It's nice to wear a nice hat and dance like a noble every now and then." Judy sipped her carrot cocktail.

"Take it from somebody who was raised by a single mother and lived in the streets for six months, you're not putting on a hat, but a mask." He said, looking at his drink intensely.

Judy's ears fell as sadness washed through her eyes. Nick sighed and put his hand over hers. "Look, I didn't mean to sound like I was blaming you for anything. I'm _not_." He smiled at her. "Really."

Judy's ears lifted slightly. "Thanks Nick."

Suddenly, the lights turned down as a light hit the stage. A voice echoed from the speakers. "The event of the evening, our beloved singer, the Rainbow Peacock!" Said a tough male voice as applaud echoed.

From the curtains moved forth a beautiful white peacock, with a purple satin dressed carefully around it. Nick raised an eyebrow. "Rainbow?"

The Peacock reached the microphone and coughed. "Welcome all! What a lovely pleasure it is to see so many familiar faces once more, and so many new faces here!" Her voice was so alive it practically echoed on its own without need for a microphone.

"My name is Suela!" She begun, lifted her wings. She did a quick turn and begun singing in a surprisingly enchanting voice.

" _Oh how the rain, it dances, on and of,"_

" _Oh how the sun, it shines and then hides off!"_

" _Oh how the clouds, they come, and then they go!"_

" _Oh how I'd like to form a pretty rainbow!"_

She paused for a second, before she started again, now her voice louder and more vibrant.

" _I like to sing, the sky, to open my eyes,"_

" _I'd like to cut, all of these mortal ties!"_

" _I'd like to be, one, with the sky"_

" _Oh how I'd dance,"_ She took a deep pause and then her voice became high-pitched and reached marvellous notes, " _Like a rainbooooow!"_

" _Like a rain-booooow!"_

" _I'd like to dance, and see, and live down-wrong,"_

" _I'd like the wind, to guide, to show me hope!"_

" _Because I'll shine, like a gorgeous, rainboowwww!"_

Then she pulled out a beautiful, gigantic tail, filled with magnificently long feathers which were white down and then… resembling the very same rainbow-coloured feathers Nick and Judy had found.

"Nick! Those are almost _exactly_ like the ones we found!" Judy said.

"I know!" Nick hissed. "But damn, she's a good singer."

"Yeah, a good singer that wants to rule the world! Come on!" She said, grabbing Nick's hand as they ran to the stage. They pulled out their badges. "ZPD! Freeze!" Judy said.

Immediately the eyes behind the peacock mask went blank as the singer, who revealed herself to be a white Jaguar, ran behind the stage. Nick and Judy followed her behind the curtains, as they saw the white tail, now fully having abandoned the costume, running up the ventilation.

"Oh, why you!" Judy said, pressuring on her knees before she jumped up right into the ventilation. Nick stared at her, his eyes open.

"Um, some of us weren't included in the main cast of _Hop_!" Nick said irritated.

"Oh." Judy said from the ventilation. Suddenly, a heavy metallic object landed on Nick's tail.

" _Shit!"_ He screamed, removing his tail. _"_ Motherfu-" _UGH_. That hurt like a bitch.

"Um, everything alright down there?" Judy asked.

"Yeah, nothing off – other than the fact that you just landed a _fridge_ on my tail!" He said, growling angrily.

"Nick, don't overreact. Just use the damn grappling hook and get here!" She said and ran away.

Nick froze for a second. _Who just carries around a grappling hook? And how does one even use this thing?_ His thoughts echoed furiously in his head. Nick aimed high, clicked the lever and the grapple shot up, visually locking itself somewhere deep in the ventilation. Nick clicked the button to pull up, but no sooner than two seconds had he lifted himself off the ground than he was back, a loud thud reaching his ears as he felt the pain of hitting the floor with his back, another smaller thud as the grapple fell on his stomach.

He grunted and pushed the damn thing off, scouring the room until he found a ladder he could use. Surprisingly convenient. He placed it just right so he wouldn't fall again and climbed up. He took in a deep sniff and he followed Judy's sent through the ventilation. It eventually led to an opening. He jumped down, only to face Judy cornering the white Jaguar who was stacked against shelves.

"What took you so long?" Judy asked.

Nick, who was panting, glared at her simply. "I tried to use that devil-device of yourself and almost died!"

"You don't know how to use a grappling hook?" Judy asked, before her attention turned to the jaguar. "Whatever." She took a deep breath.

"Please." Said the Jaguar. Her normal voice was calm. "I don't have any relation to the drug dealings. I just sing. I'm broke. I've got nothing but this cub left."

Nick slapped his forehead. "We're not here for the drug-dealings."

"Yes, we _are_!" Judy said.

"But not now." Nick supplied.

"Please… I-"

"Look. We want to ask you about the feathers of your costume." Judy said. That took the Jaguar off-guard.

"Oh. They're costume-made. I went to this factory that made coloured-feathers and asked for them. I think I might one of the very few people that buy them – because the idea apparently had passing. Some of my fans get them, as far as I know." The Jaguar said.

Judy sighed. "I _suppose_ we don't have any evidence to you admitting that you know of the drug-deals. If you of course were to tell us what your _best guess_ is, then I think no consequences are brought upon you." Judy smiled sincerely.

"Really?"

Judy nodded. "I believe in second chances. Why don't you join the police-force? We do good at the ZPD." She smiled and gave her hand to the jaguar who shook it.

"I… I can't afford it. I barely have a house to stay." She muttered.

"There _is_ a scholarship program. They supply you with money and a place to crush. I could put in a good word." Judy told her.

"You… you'd do that?"

Judy nodded. The Jaguar sighed. "The bartender does the deals, as far as I know. Never wanted too much info."

"Thank you, Suela. Why a peacock costume, by the way?" Judy asked.

"Oh, that's what they do at that bar. Singers dress as Peacocks. It's quite fancy." Suela Smiled.

* * *

"What. A. Day." Nick groaned as they were on the street.

"Tell me about it," Judy muttered. "Nick, you don't know how to use a grappling hook, your physique is questionable at best… I… I know I vouched for you and said you didn't need training to join the ZPD… but I regret my words."

Nick froze. "What?"

"I mean, imagine if we were in a life and death situation!" Judy said.

"I survived when Manches was chasing us just fine!" He told her.

"Only because I was there to save you! Three times, that is." It was late at night and their voices were raised. "Nick… I'm sorry, but I'll tell the chief to have your badge removed until you pass training."

Nick was furious. How could Judy ever do this to him? He lifted his hand a taxi that was passing. It stopped and nick muttered "Some friend you are." As he got inside and slammed the door.

" _Nick!_ " Judy said, her paw on the taxi window. But it disappeared into the night.

* * *

Nick was woken up by an unbearably annoying sound. He groaned. _Accursed doorbell._ He went to his door lazily and opened it, only to find Judy behind it. She lifted a basket. "I got you candy!" She said, smiling. Nick raised an eyebrow. Judy removed the red fabric that was covering the basket to reveal a bunch of… chocolate bunnies. Nick chuckled.

Judy put the boxes on a table nearby. Nick sighed. He opened his arms. "Come in, you." Judy smiled as she jumped into his hug so hard he was pushed back onto the bed. He fell on the mattress, Judy on top of him. Good thing Nick's apartment was as small as Judy's.

"Nick… look. I won't have your badge removed as long as you _promise_ to take the training." Judy said.

Nick sighed. "I suppose you are right. I _do_ want to live past my thirties, after all."

Judy giggled. "Tomorrow, we have to go find out more about the factory that makes the rainbow-coloured feathers and go on an investigation."

"Yeah… tomorrow. Today, let's just-" He cut himself before he could say _let's just say like this_ and took a breath. "Relax." Judy nodded. Nick enjoyed the wonderful sensation of Judy lying on top of him as some sunlight hit them both, as Judy got up, picked up two chocolate bunnies and again lay over Nick as they started munching down.

* * *

_=Author's Notes=_

_2 AM and I am doing this with my life. I'm right down exhausted. My eyes are red because I've been playing Far Cry Primal all day so I had to stay late to write. Follow and Favourite the story if you liked it and please review to let me know what you think about this chapter & Show some appreciation to the energy it takes for the chapter to be written._


	6. Dead End

Dead End

Bogo looked at the phone before him doubtfully. He let out a sigh as he grabbed it and went to the unlisted number. After a week of investigations, all Nick and Judy had come up with was feathers and _leads_ to people that buy them. He had no more time. Zootopia was in grave danger. He clicked _Call_ on the number and put his phone next to his ear.

The phone rang monotonously for about ten seconds before a voice answered. "My dear Chief Bogo, how may I assist you?"

"Hello, A-" Bogo begun but he was cut off.

"This telephone call may be monitored. I would greatly appreciate if you didn't use my real name. Let's go by Grey for now." The voice said through the phone. Bogo coughed.

"Right, er… Grey. I need you to come here sooner. The situation in Zootopia is getting out of damned control. Mammals are disappearing every other day. We've reached thirty, and no answers. Please. You have to come." Bogo said, doing one thing he hated. Pleading.

The voice sighed. "Look, I love Zootopia. You know that. My best friend is currently resigning there – and as you said, now that I know that not only predators are in danger I am extremely worried. But I _have_ a job to do here. I told you, two weeks, at least."

Bogo slammed his fist on the table. "Damn it Al- Grey! Whatever you're doing there, _this_ is your home, the entire world could fall apart if Zootopia is thwarted. We _need_ you." Bogo used his last resort. He knew he was a horrible person for doing it – some things were too obvious in life. But Zootopia must come first. "I have… something in Zootopia that I think will motivate you to be done quicker."

Silence. Several seconds passed before the voice returned. "And are you certain it will draw my rather intensely easily-bored interest?"

Bogo coughed. "Yes, I have… proof that your interest will be peaked. Pictures, even. Just, please. You have to worry."

"A week ago you asked me and I told about two weeks. You called me again yesterday and I told you I needed another two weeks. _However,_ if you can truly peak my interest I may be able to… find a worthy substitution in order to be in Zootopia one week earlier than what I had arranged." The voice said simply.

Bogo coughed again. "Yes, I will be sending you all the proof necessary in a matter of seconds after our call is over. Keep in mind, though, it will not be easy."

This time the voice – Grey – chuckled. "When have I ever liked easy things? See you soon Chief, I hope." And so the voice hang up.

* * *

Nick tried not to let it get to him too much how simply _wonderful_ it felt to wake up under the warm afternoon sun that was peeking through his window with Judy sprawled on top of him. He smiled to himself. _One day, we may wake up like this every day. Hopefully, less clothed._ He scolded himself mentally for the inappropriate thoughts.

Judy yawned and stretched out, causing Nick's fur to spike up and discomfort to rise up further. She clicked her tongue a few times before opening her eyes. "Hey." She said softly. | _Note: Nick's discomfort is obviously a boner. |_

"Hey." Nick told her.

Judy looked at the wasted foil from what used to be a chocolate bunny. "Are we done eating my family?"

Nick smirked. "Nope, you've got 275 siblings, we'll make do." He muttered, taking another chocolate bunny and biting off the head.

Judy cringed and faked a sob. "Cruel bastard." She muttered.

"Mhm, you love me." Nick said, taking another bite. He knew he was kidding himself by repeating that phrase all too often, but oh well. Beggars can't be choosers.

"Of course I do." Judy muttered. She made herself comfortable over Nick.

"Alright, bunny – get off." Nick said, hating each and every one of those words as the left his mouth.

Judy pouted. "You would do that to your dear friend?"

"Yep," Said Nick, pushing her off the bed as Judy fell down with a yelp. He looked down and smirked at her. "I certainly would."

Judy glared at him before in a swift movement, he was hugging the floor. "Ouch." He muttered. He got up and composed his clothing.

Judy for the first time took a good look at Nick before she put her hand over her mouth to suppress the all-too-obvious sounds of laughing. "What?" Said Nick.

"You… you got pajamas with carrots on them. Can't you see the irony?" She started right out laughing. _No, because I bought them after I met you, stupid._

Nick tsk-ed. "Whatever." He looked around. "Aren't we supposed to go ask… what was her name," He thought for a second. "Ah right, Suela, about who asked her where she buys the feathers?"

Judy bit her lower lip. Nick tried not to let his knees fall. "I do that… you… got your first day of training!" Judy said, giving him a pamphlet and covering her face so Nick wouldn't kill her.

Nick glared. "You should've brought that fox-away."

Judy sighed. "Come _on_ , Nick. I have faith in you, you'll be do great." She flashed him a smile and just then Nick knew that whatever he might try to say against Judy's statement he would just oblige.

* * *

He walked into the training area, staring at the recruit-wannabees and a large polar bear, wearing a hat that said _Coach_ on it. "Ah," She said, the moment she saw Nick. "Our newest recruit, who's also a cop without training." She walked to Nick and slapped a sticker on his shirt which read _Trainee_. "A public danger is what you are!"

She looked around. "Now, you all want to be cops? Well, too bad! Only few of you will make it into the ZPD!" She said. She bared out her teeth. "Even fewer will survive."

Nick rolled his eyes. "Overreacting much?"

The polar bear glared at him. "Listen here, Ginger-Tail. You might have become a cop, but now that you're training, if I don't see you as fit to pass, I can have your badge restricted. And don't think I will show you mercy or favour because you were suggested by my star pupil. In fact, in her honour, I'll make it _extra_ difficult for you."

Nick rolled his eyes. How hard could it be?

 _Apparently, a lot!_ He thought, as he was shivering, climbing out of the frozen water. "Nice one, Fox-Ears. Were this a real scenario in Tundratown, you'd be an icepop."

Nick glared at her. "I _sell_ icepops, thank you very much!" He walked by the polar bear insulting her.

"Raising your voice? 100 push-ups, _now!_ " The Polar Bear said.

"Are you crazy? I'm _freezing_!" Nick told her angrily.

"I don't care! Give me a hundred push-ups now, or you're not having dinner!" She said.

"You – you _can't_ tell me what to eat! I'm not like the other trainees, I already have a home!" He said angrily.

"Oh." Said the Coach, contemplating it for a moment. Then she grinned evilly. "That _is_ true, but I could always say you need to be under watch here. Then you'll be forced to stay here through the entire training, or you quit. And we wouldn't want that, would we?"

Nick glared at her with all the might of his soul. "You evil witch. You can't force me to stay here against my will."

"No, but I can make it a necessary requirement if you wish to remain a cop." She said, looking well-damn pleased with herself.

Nick gritted his teeth angrily, not feeling his toes anymore as he fell to the ground and started doing push-ups. After he thirty, his hands cave in and he fell to the ground. Which was sadly cold snow. "Damn it, I'm going to die here!"

The Polar Bear looked at him with a dead-cold gaze. "You only did 30, soldier."

Nick spoke through his teeth this time. "Well, I _have_ to start from somewhere, don't I?"

The bear let out a sigh. "Hit fifty and you're dismissed for the day."

Nick thought that if he glared hard enough she might actually die. He got up again, and restarted his push-ups.

* * *

Nick practically kicked Judy's door open as he found her sitting on a chair, a map sprawled out over her desk, her having marked several occasions. He went behind her and hugged her, feeling every muscle in his body hurt. "I take it all back." He muttered. "You _are_ a real cop."

Judy patted his arms. "It's okay, Nick. It'll get better."

"It _won't_. She's a witch… she's the _devil_! Get a priest or something, that woman is possessed. A demon, feeding off the misery of others!" He told, burying his face into Judy's shoulder, his snout poking because… well because foxes have rather long faces.

"She's really nice actually. I know she might seem harsh and unpleasant, believe me, I thought she was the devil too at first. But once you get to know her, she's really nice. It's her way of showing love." Judy said simply.

" _Love?_ My enemies have treated me better than that bitch!" He sighed. "I'm crushing here, by the way. It's your fault every muscle in my body hurts, so you have to put up with me."

Judy smiled. "That's okay. Do you want to know about everyone who has access to rainbow-coloured feathers? I tracked them down, we're going to investigate them tomorrow after you come back from training."

" _After_ I come back? Training lasts the entire day!" He said angrily.

"Then we'll go at night!" Judy told him, smiling.

Nick groaned. "Fine, but tell me tomorrow, _I_ am going to bed."

" _Not_ before you take a shower. You stink." She said. She turned to face him. "You are _not_ touching my clean sheets like that."

Nick groaned but got into the shower nonetheless. He hated smelling bad, anyway. Once he was done he muttered a goodnight and got under Judy's sheets, enjoying the lovely scent of hers they were marked with and smiled at the thought that Judy would soon be joining him.

* * *

"So you say you've only bought the feathers for decorative purposes?" Judy asked. The camel they were facing was in a suit. And it was too damn _hot_! Nick hated heat. But as his muscles burned painfully, he didn't care too much about it.

"My good lady," The camel begun. "I am the biggest business in the Sahara District. Rainbow-feathers are a beautiful addition to my mansion. That's all they are. An aesthetic pleasure. What did you expect?"

Judy looked down. "I'm not sure… But we're holding onto any hope we can get." Judy muttered.

"I am sorry, but I am not related in any way with these attacks. I seek for Zootopia's balance as much as anyone else. I would be devastated to see it shattered." The camel said with a simple voice. He sure sounded sad about it. Nick sighed. What a waste of time. He could be in bed _sleeping_.

"I see. Thank you for time, Mr. Daorsee." Judy said, as she and Nick exited his office.

"Dead end." Nick muttered.

"Yeah…" Judy agreed, looking disappointed. "Not to lose hope though. We have four others who buy the feathers. Our investigation is ongoing!" She grinned at Nick, lifting her ears.

At the same time, another camel dressed in a maid's outfit approached them and slipped them a letter. She left as quickly as she came. Judy opened the letter and looked inside. Only a word with calligraphic handwriting was written. _Arcapolo._ Judy looked at Nick who raised an eyebrow.

"Any ideas what _Arcapolo_ might be?" She asked.

"None. Let's look into it tomorrow. For now, let's go home." Nick said. Judy nodded.

* * *

 

_=Author's Notes=_

_I got the idea of the "I take it all back" scene from Tumblr. As always, follow and favourite the story if you liked it and review this chapter to let me know what you think about it!_


	7. No Answers Yet

No Answers Yet

Nick threw himself on Judy's bed and quietly inhaled her scent which made him feel rather dizzy, as he tried not to think about the bear-witch he would have to face tomorrow for another exhausting day of training.

He felt the mattress retaliate as a familiar weight dropped itself next to him. Nick froze as he felt Judy's familiar paws grab his tail and hug herself with it. His fur spiked up, Nick swallowed thickly and proceeded to inquire. "What're you doing, Carrots?"

Judy grabbed the tail tighter. "It's cold." She mumbled sleepily.

"So make good use of the blanket. My tail is not a heater." Nick mumbled, trying to remind to himself that he _had_ to act like this displeased him immensely, while in fact the effect was the exact opposite. Nick's tail had never been happier.

"But it's so warm and fluffy and you're in my bed so be quiet!" Judy told him and her back was glued to Nick's in an attempt to gain comfort. Nick's fur became even spikier and his breathing became hitched. He reminded himself to take deep breaths. "Nick?"

"Hm?" Nick answered, trying to balance his voice.

"Turn around and hug me, I'm cold." Judy replied. Nick's mind died for a second. After he rebooted, he remembered his usual thought around Judy, _Why do you never think before you talk?_

He pulled the blanket over them, flipped around and put his tail over Judy's body, curling it around her and pulled her into a sort of cuddly-hug. Judy let out a happy breath. "Pros of your best friend being a fox." She muttered. "You know, for a hot summer month it sure is freaking cold." She shivered for a second but then let out another happy breath.

Nick was almost at tears, amazed by how purely _fantastic_ this felt. If simply cuddling Judy was this good, how good would – he cut himself off before his thoughts wandered there. The last thing he wanted was a hint that would break through his entire façade.

* * *

Nick awoke to a hazy memory of last night's sweetness and Judy's delicious scent and suddenly felt an emptiness. Judy was gone. As soon as his thoughts begun to clear up, he noticed the annoying ringing that would not stop. He opened his eyes, feeling unusually relaxed, only to be met by the raging alarm clock. A note was jabbed next to it. _Training_.

Nick didn't bother biting back a groan. How does one go from a lovely night to another horrid day of terrible training? He clicked his tongue as he got dressed up in his proper clothing and set off for the academy, much to his dislike.

"You're late." Said the Coach, glaring down at Nick.

Nick glared right back at her. "So what?"

"Seventy push-ups!" She commanded.

"No." Nick said, gritting his teeth.

"Insubordination! Eighty. Push-ups." She said, her tone getting sharper by the second.

"No." Nick said, refusing to obey what he considered a _snowy version of Satan._

"If you do not do eighty push-ups, you will never become a cop again. It would be a tragedy, would it not, for you to never be by Judy's side again? Surely you wouldn't want her to have anyone else for her partner, huh?" Her grin put the word evil to shame.

Nick thought about glaring with all the might of his soul at her, but then reconsidered, thinking that if she were indeed Satan, she would probably only grow stronger by hatred. A small, logical part of his brain that wasn't ruled by rage spoke quietly, _How does she know that you like Judy?_ That snapped him awake. "What are you implying?" He narrowed his eyes.

"I am a polar bear, Spiky. I know how a predator, more specifically a fox, would react to attraction. Not to mention, you _smell_ like Judy. Must've felt nice, huh, snuggling into her bed? If I didn't think she were capable of taking care of herself, I'd have you arrested. I assume it was to her, nothing but a friendly stayover." If at all possible, the polar bear looked even more evil.

Nick balled his hands into fists. "What is _wrong_ with you, do you feed on others' misery?"

The Coach grinned, revealing a teeth of dangerous, white teeth. "I do, as a matter of fact. To hate me is to give me strength. Now, eighty push-us."

Nick glared one last time, before he fell on the ground and started doing his push-ups.

* * *

"I _hate_ her!" Nick hissed, entering Judy's room. "I wish she would be burned at the stake like most witches! I want her to be struck by a lightning! I _hate_ her!" Nick hissed.

Judy was looking at her computer. She turned around to grin at him. "You only say that because you don't like the idea of another person enjoying your misery."

"Yeah, that's _my_ job!" Nick hissed. He groaned as he threw himself on Judy's bed. "Every muscle in my body hurts."

"Eew, stinky don't just fall on my bed! Go take a shower, we've got people to investigate and I've got things to tell you!" Judy told him.

"Later…" Nick mumbled, his eyelids closed.

Judy groaned. "Go take a shower and I'll give you a massage." Judy told him.

Nick's eyes snapped up. "You better be a good masseur." He said and left for the bathroom, before Judy could see his fur spiking up.

He put his clothes in the laundry can and entered the shower. Hot steaming water poured down on him as he let out a relaxing breath. Perhaps, some time alone in the shower could prove useful.

Nick felt rejuvenated after that shower. Because of the hot water, of course. He let out a sigh as he went back to the main room. Judy's apartment was grossly small. "So Nick, I've been thinking," Judy said.

"Hm?" Nick said, putting on his pyjamas.

"Since you've practically decided to invade my poor house, don't you think it would be nice if we rented a place together? It would be bigger than both our apartments and for the same rent." She said.

Nick was extremely relaxed, which kept his fur from reacting. _Can she really not hear herself?_ "Yeah, that'd be nice. We should look into it."

"Cool," Judy replied. "Now, come and see what I found out about _Arcapolo._ "

Nick walked over to Judy's desk and raised an eyebrow, looking at the website Judy had opened.

_Arcapolo, or Arcas Polo, was an unwritten law ancient Zoomerians lived their lives by. An ethical code which was the base of their very society. According to the tablets found, Arcapolo means "As Once Shall Always", meaning that mammals in ancient Zoomeria were never to forget the bloodshed which existed between Predator and Prey._

_However, during the latest times when Zoomeria lost its peak and begun its downfall, some cultists believed that Arcas Polo was actually a message by their divine goddess, Panzooa – a divine mother which was believed to be the spirit of our planet._

_Panzooa was neither predator nor prey, she was in fact believed to be a perfect hybrid of the two. As is usual with religious extremity, the Cult leaders saw Arcapolo as Panzooa's way of remaining unique. They believed that predator and prey were minorities in our world, born to serve Panzooa and thus were never meant to create a unity only existing in her._

_It was that belief which gave birth to the idea that the two Species, Predator and Prey were forever to remain enemies so as that Panzooa would never be matched as a unique creation._

"You think whoever is behind these attacks is an idiot who thinks that mammals live only to serve… what was her name, Panzooa?" Nick inquired.

"Of course not, don't be silly. But if I wanted to gather power, I would create a name with history." Judy said.

"What if it's not about power, though? What if whoever is behind these attacks, actually wants to unify prey and predator? I mean, you saw first-hand of the duality Zootopia exists in? What if, by showing that both predator and prey can become savage, they aim to unite us?" Nick contemplated.

"That sounds simply too good to be true, Nick. There are easier ways to unify the world."

"Yeah, but are there, Judy? What if whoever is behind this really does think that the only way is by fear?" Nick looked at the screen more intently.

"It just doesn't feel like it's true, to me. Hey, I found another website too." Judy said, switching tabs. Nick looked at the laptop.

_Arcapolo was a movement that happened in Zootopia 90 years ago. Based on ideals from Zoomerians, a few scientists but also Spiritual folk said they were trying to bring about a super species. One that was both predator and prey, thus ending the eternal rivalry._

_However, their attempts were met with nothing but failure, as experiments lead to nothing. The mothers which were experimented on produced normal children, with no genetic anomalies. Predator gave birth to predator and prey gave birth to prey._

_The scientific part of the movement gave up and dissolved, while the Spiritual side remained for another twenty years, claiming that change had already begun and soon nature would re-forge mammals into a better species._

_In time, while an extremely rare occurrence, there have instances of predator having traits of prey and vice versa, but the individuals were so random and generic it was regarded as merely a genetic anomaly which occurred through time and has occurred through time for thousands of years, without any relation whatsoever to the Arcapolo movement._

_Scientific attempts were retried 30 years ago, with no success._

"So we got cults wanting to divide us all, and mad scientists trying to create a super-species." Nick said, all of this seeming all the more ridiculous to him.

Judy rolled her eyes. "Nick, don't be stupid. It's neither – of course it's neither. But whoever is behind these attacks, adopted this name obviously aiming to bring about fear or awe. It's not a generic name."

"Or, that made was simply trying to throw us further off our tracks." Nick told her.

Judy sighed. "Yeah, that's quite possible too." She looked up at him. "You too tired, or do you want to go ask another one of Suela's fans why they are buying rainbow-coloured feathers?"

Nick groaned. "Tomorrow, Carrots. That horrible witch had me do two-hundred push-ups. _Two-hundred_ fucking push-ups. I want to sleep for a month."

This time Judy smiled at him. "Let's sleep, then." Nick smiled right back.

* * *

The animal before them was a Panther. It was odd, seeing such a huge company in the Rainforest District. Apparently, all who had taken after Suela's rainbow feathers were rich businessmen. Something which made sense, considering The Peacock Club was considerably a fancy place.

Still, a Panther in the Rainforest District wearing a suit was most uncommon. On his sleek metallic desk, was a simple laptop, undoubtedly the newest model, and next to eat a simple crystal vase with a large rainbow-feather.

"I saw Suela, a magnificent singer she is, wearing a suit of dazzling rainbow-feathers. They were astonishing. I immediately took a liking to them. That's all." The Panther said simply.

"Have you never seen anything peculiar about these feathers?" Judy asked.

"Nothing that I know of. Just ordinary fake feathers." The Panther replied. He let out a deep breath. "My dear officer Hopps. I generously give 35% of my monthly income to charity organisations. Among them is Mammals United, one specifically intended to heal the rift between Predator and Prey. It is _almost_ an insult to me, to tell me that I am trying to tear Zootopia apart. I, like you, am simply trying to _fix_ it."

Judy let out a sigh. "There just _has_ to be an explanation. The rainbow-feathers always follow the victims of the attacks."

"Then perhaps whoever is behind them has taken a similar liking to these feathers." The Panther fixed his composure behind the desk, only enough for a simple word to appear on his very expensive, tailored suit. _Arcapolo_.

Nick's eyes flashed, as he noticed Judy's ear shoot up, she must've noticed exactly what he had. Nick immediately fixed his expression. "That's an interesting word," He said, his voice having the perfect amount of innocence to mask it.

The Panther's face remained cool as he replied. "Arcapolo?"

"Yes." Nick nodded.

The Panther smiled, revealing a set of oddly tamed teeth. Not the dangerous fang-like things you'd expect. Odd, Nick thought. No doubt work had been done to them. "It is derived from _Arcas Polo_. A life-code ancient Zoomerians used to live by. It means the unification of all mammals."

"So you support it, then?" Nick lifted an eyebrow.

"Why, of course I do. Mammals are meant to be united. We are not species that should be divided, rather we should all unite as one. For the best of everyone's interest." The Panther replied, his face still cool though a smile still tainting his lips.

"You've done research on the Zoomerian culture?" Judy asked.

The Panther nodded. "It is most interesting. It is the closest we have come as entities to Harmony. We can only hope that Zootopia one day outmatches ancient Zoomeria. Hopefully, it does not meet the same end."

Nick tried to prevent his eyes from narrowing. _So he_ does _know about Zoomeria's unhappy ending?_ "Well, that would be all. Thank you most kindly for you time. And for the history lesson." Nick smiled.

The Panther smiled right back at him. "My sincerest pleasure."

They left the office, closing the door behind him. "So he does know…" Judy muttered.

"Yeah, but I don't think it means anything." Nick told her.

"But what of the note that maid gave us?"

"What if it was not as literal as we try to make it? What if Arcapolo is just the idea these attacks are based on and nothing more?" Nick looked at her.

Judy frowned. "It's too much of a coincidence, don't you think?"

Nick shrugged. "Time will show. I'm dead tired, let's go home. Tomorrow it's my day off from that _horrid_ academy."

Judy smiled at him. "Then, let's look for an apartment!"

Nick felt a smile form on his lips, or rather – a goofy grin. "Yeah, let's."

* * *

_=Author's Notes=_

_I had sooooo much fun coming up with the history behind Arcapolo. Almost as much fun as it was to come up with all these "Zoo"-related puns. As always, follow and favourite the story if you liked it and review this chapter to let me know what you think!_


	8. 33rd Avenue Street

33rd Avenue Street

"So, we're narrowed down to two options, correct?" Judy asked.

Nick nodded. He had already moved out of his apartment and lived temporarily in Judy's tiny one. "They're the only ones that fit our requirements."

Judy nodded. "Well, we've got one with two bedrooms but its living room, bathroom and kitchen aren't very big, while this one has one bedroom and a larger living room, also a fully renovated kitchen and bathroom." She pointed at the picture on her laptop's screen.

"Well, I don't mind sharing a room." Nick said. _Or a bed, for that matter._

"Great. This one's better, and only slightly more expensive than what we both pay for rent." She said.

Nick shrugged. "If it works for you it works for me," He looked around. "Hey, you want to go out for breakfast?"

Judy raised an eyebrow. "Don't you have to go at the academy in one hour?"

Nick smirked. " _Have_ is a very relative term."

"It's really not." Judy said, clicking her pen. She sighed. "There has to be something we're missing about Arcapolo."

Nick rolled his eyes. "You're still going on about that?"

"Nick, we have exactly _five_ days before the private detective comes over. If we don't crack this case before then, well…" Judy paused. "We don't know how good that guy is. If Bogo's praises are to imply anything – and Bogo never praises anyone – that guy must be some sort of genius. If he manages to crack the case in a few days… we'll be completely overshadowed."

Nick sighed. "Judy, nobody will crack the case in a short amount of time. We don't know anything about the guy."

"Yeah but what if he's some sort of radioactive genius?" Judy mumbled.

Nick smirked. "You know that's not a thing, Carrots."

"Well – if it is, I'll bet you that guy's it." She said, burying her face into her arms. Nick sighed as he started scratching behind her ears.

"Now you're just milking it for all its worth." Judy chuckled, remembering when Nick had last used that phrase.

"Nick?" She said, her ears lifting up, but only just.

"Yes, Carrots?"

"Will you sing me a lullaby?" She murmured.

Nick's fur instantly spiked up. "I- I'm not a good singer."

Judy looked up at him with pouty eyes. "C'mon, Nick."

Nick sighed. He recalled a song his mother used to sing to him before he ran away. Judy climbed into bed with him, sitting her head on his chest. Nick felt a tingling sensation in his stomach.

' _Tingling sunlight falls on your fur,_

_Changes its colour softly._

_Dances under the clouds without a single care_

_As tingling sunlight falls on you bare._

_Then the sky sets for life to grow the moon_

_As pale sunlight falls on Crimson fur_

_The stars dance all around_

_Makes you feel like a loon,_

_A wolf that howls can be heard as your eyes close and you dream_

_You fall asleep and go back to your dreamy team,'_

"Nick, you have a great voice!" Judy murmured sleepily.

Nick chuckled. "You know, Carrots-" But Judy had fallen asleep.

* * *

"Oh, it's just… so amazing!" Judy said. The apartment they were currently in was pretty cheap for its qualities.

The kitchen was fully renovated, with a very modern-looking kitchen and cooker. The bathroom was also renovated, and for once Nick experienced the pleasures of a fully-functioning sink. There was also a large bath that could also serve as a shower. But what really stunned them both, was the large bed in a beautiful bedroom. The walls were white and the floor was white.

"Well, I don't mind a single bed." Judy said.

"Yeah, neither do I." Nick muttered.

The real estate agent lifted an eyebrow. "Are you two together?"

Nick's fur spiked up. Judy just laughed it off. "No, no. We've just been friends for a long time." Seeing as she was a panther though, she lifted an eyebrow quizzingly at Nick.

"I see," She said, taking out a binder. She opened it and looked at a file. "So, I assume you like the apartment?"

"Of _course_!" Judy said. "It's perfect."

"Good," She said with a smile. "You can move in in two days' time."

* * *

Nick lifted got up from his second push-up, feeling his fur very musky. He was _exhausted_. But for once in his life, Coach wasn't glaring down at him. In fact, she was smiling. "Good job, crimson-fur."

Nick couldn't help feeling extremely good by the praise. He didn't really understand why. "Now," She said. "Run up to the frozen wall. Don't fall this time."

" _What?_ " Nick bellowed furiously. "I just did 200 push-ups. Every muscle in my body is exhausted. I can barely walk!"

It seemed to Nick, that, whatever demon had been temporarily put out of service was back in overtime in that witch-bear. She grinned her sadistically evil smile. "Now, foxy."

Nick growled at her. He started running, soon he reached the frozen part of the academy, he jumped up and tried to grip the ice, but at that moment his left wrist gave an unruly jerk followed by a pain similar to a needle being shoved through his bones and he fell into the cold water.

"You're dead, foxy-daisy." Said the polar bear.

Nick simply glared as every part of his body froze in pain and tried to mentally killed the Coach.

* * *

_=Author's Notes=_

_This chapter is really uneventful, because the next one will be well... the exact opposite. A LOT of things will happen. And we'll finally see the private detective._


	9. A Look Into The Past

_=Author's Notes=_

_Yay, finally, a chapter from Judy's POV! This is a very important chapter, I actually really enjoyed writing it._

* * *

A Look Into The Past

Judy groaned over her pile of papers and history books, glaring at all of them as her computer screen poured light over her features. She checked the time. _Two in the morning,_ she thought ruefully. She was still at the police Station. Nick had been forced to go home two hours ago – or else he would miss his training.

She looked at an extremely old looking book she'd gotten out of the library. There words were clearly written on the page. _Litra Pritate_. According to a translation guide she'd found online, it meant Unification First.

Her eyes read through the dusty brown page, her irritation growing by the second.

_Litra Pritate was the moto of the illegal Organisation calling themselves Arcapolo. Their unholy and Unorthodox experimentation was met with horror. One of the main scientists, Henry Leafcourn who couldn't bear to keep working for the organisation much longer ran after a year and reported the horrifying methods used to invoke this twisting of nature. It was under those reports that Arcapolo met its finality._

" _You don't just start changing the way our very DNA works. First you have to see, to analyse, to understand. Before experimentation begun, there was first a wave of endless torture. The – the lengths those people went to in order to fully analyse the nervous system."_

_It ought to be noted that the technology we have access to was not available then. "They were tortured. Skinned alive. Their screams still terrorise me. I deserve it." Henry reports._

" _I don't care if the extremists of them find me and kill me in my sleep. End this torture. We are violating nature." Henry says and that's all the Police allows to be publicised._

Of course, Judy being a Policewoman had managed to dig out Henry's full confession. His voice was broken as she replied the track. Scared. Scarred.

" _T-they… They would use these sort of knives to cut the skin and… then remove it from the face while the animals were alive…-"_

"Ugh" She grunted as she cut it off. She hadn't been able to go through the damn thing the first time; she wouldn't be able to now.

How horrible, she thought, it was that they just mutated mammals without conscience. No guilt as they mutilated their bodies and cast genetic experiments on poor women, impregnating them with things that were genetically altered.

She let out a sigh and wiped her forehead. She was so _tired_ and _sleepy_. Her eyelids got heavy as she leaned her head towards the desk, making a pillow with her arms…

"Hopps, are you sleeping?" Said a rough voice. Judy snapped awake and looked up. She was shocked to find that, it wasn't Bogo. Instead, it was a rather tall Elk, with an annoying beard. The room where Bogo usually handed out assignments looked much, much older.

She looked around. Where was Nick? "Hopps, I asked you a question."

Judy focused. "Er, no, sir." The goat looked at her doubtfully but moved on.

"Your assignments can be found in your files. I expect you all to do unprecedented work.' Said the goat and disappeared. Judy open her file. _Dissemble protest rally._

Next to her she saw a bovine that looked like Bogo. He was talking to somebody. "Yes, got to get home to my son. Bogo, it's his birthday." He said to a very tall and muscled tiger.

"Fine, I'll cover for you _this_ time. But you owe me." He said, taking the bull's file.

"You're a lifesaver." Bogo's father said, getting up and leaving.

Judy took her folder and left her seat.

She reached the rally. There was a large sheet, on it was written. ' _Stop Arcapolo. End the monstrosity.'_ There was a large crowd cheering after the leader of the rally. "Those monsters, claiming to be working towards Utopia are violating nature. They _have_ to be stopped!"

There was loud agreement. Judy moved to the front of the crowd. A deer was there, holding a very-old looking microphone. It was then Judy realised, that, she was 90 years in the past. She coughed. "Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to disassemble this protest."

There were "boos" from everywhere. The deer looked at her angrily. "Our very Police is doing nothing against these monsters!"

At the same time, through the crowd walked a very old Jaguar with glasses and a suit. "My dear," He said, "Monsters? We're merely conducting research. There is no proof we have ever harmed anyone."

"We have witnesses of what you are doing!" Said the Deer.

"And no evidence to back up those ludicrous claims." He turned to Judy. "My dear officer, would you please tell this man that he cannot make unjust claims like these."

"Er, right." Judy turned to the Deer. "Sir, if you do not leave I will have to arrest you."

Another round of _boo_ s echoed. The deer spat at the floor before Judy, dropped the microphone and left. The Jaguar murmured a soft _Thank you_ before leaving. Judy watched him for a while before following him. She walked through the streets, looking around and taking in the image of Zootopia. What the hell was going on?

The goat went into a dark alley and Judy followed him. Then he kneeled down, checked around (Judy hid behind a trashcan) and lifted the tap before jumping in. Judy waited a while, before going after him. She lifted the tap and jumped in.

There wasn't the loud splash she'd been expecting. Instead, she fell on floor. It was as if the entire place had been rebuilt. It looked more like the underground than a sewer pipe. She saw the goat turning around and ran after it, trying to be as quiet as possible.

The goat headed inside a room, where there was a large wooden table with twelve seats. That was all she could glimpse before the door slammed shut. Judy went behind the door and started peeking through the keyhole.

Half the seats on the table were occupied. The goat sat on the head. "Any progress?"

"No," Said a female voice. "We fail to find a link."

The goat let out a sigh. "Experiment further. Increase the voltage."

"Nothing is working." Replied the same female voice.

Judy saw the goat look up, and she gasped silently as she saw a huge sign with the words _Arcapolo_ on it. "This disappoints me, Alhey. I expected better."

"You dare lay blame?" She said.

"In fact, I do." The goat replied.

"Absurd." Alhey replied, her tone still cool. "The blame is on you. Empty promises. Your experimentation is a failure."

The goat smiled pleasantly. "And yet, here you are."

"Here we all are," Said another voice. Judy cursed and wished she could see who was speaking. This time, the voice belonged to a male. "United under the name of Arcas Polo. Yet no progress is being made."

The goat smiled politely at somebody Judy couldn't see. "Indeed. Progress has escaped us all." There was a murmur of agreement.

"Perhaps," Said the voice of an old lady, "Progress is not meant to happen. Are we to adhere to this cause, or are we to cancel?"

"But my dear Elysion, we have all dedicated much too valuable to lose to this cause." Said the Goat.

The voice of the old woman spoke again, "Yes, my dear Elijah. Much too valuable to lose has been dedicated. But is it more valuable than foolishness?"

The goat, apparently named Elijah, turned to the source of the old voice. "Foolishness, Elysion? We do not philosophise. We change. We create. We Art."

"Art, Elijah? We do not Art. Art is not mundane." Elysion said.

"Neither is this. We create divinity." Elijah retorted. Nobody spoke. "I have alerted Cole to help our guest," said Elijah softly. "My dear officer, if you'd be so kind to join us."

Suddenly Judy felt strong arms grab her before she could run. She tried to slide out, but to no avail. The grip was extremely strong. The door opened and Judy was settled into one of the chairs. Now she could see clearly.

An old, short female goat, who was wearing very expensive clothing. That must've been Elysion. Opposite to her was a tall She-Wolf, who Judy guessed to be Alhey. Elijah spoke. "This dear officer, just moments ago helped disband a protest against us."

"And apparently I shouldn't have." Said Judy. "Those people – they were right, weren't they? You are mutilating mammals here!"

Elijah gave her his too-polite smile. "All necessary, I assure you. Smile, young officer, for your sacrifice shall be yet another to bequeath greatness."

"A shame, in her prime, to waist." Muttered Elysion.

"But, have we not recently established the need of a bunny in our research?" Alhey spoke. Judy wasn't sure why the three males occupying the other chairs weren't speaking. It looked like Alhey, Elysion and Elijah were the main voices.

"Ah, a contribution." Elijah said brightly.

"First, I call for _The Vote_." Spoke Elysion.

Elijah turned to smile at her. "Are you sure, my dear? Once broken some things cannot be mended."

"Some things are worth." She lifted her right hand. "Once broken cannot be mended." She said.

The other five figures nodded. "Proceed." Elijah spoke. "No."

Alhey looked at him. "Yes."

Elysion smiled. "Yes."

A panda spoke monotonously. "No." Its deep voice echoed through the room.

A Zebra spoke in a higher voice, "No."

They all looked at an Otter. "No."

Elysion took a deep breath as a drink was placed in front of her. "Shame," She took a sip of the golden liquid. "May Panzooa favour you all." And her head fell on the desk.

"That, my dear officer, was _The Vote_. When we started Arcapolo, us twelve, rich and highly intelligent mammals, we agreed that should we extract a vote to forfeit and be outvoted, we shall give our lives. That's how our numbers decreased greatly." Elijah took a deep breath. "Elysion will be missed. She was bright."

There was mutual murmur. "Alhey, do you choose to follow?"

"No," Said Alhey. "Elysion was foolish. The time has not come."

Elijah merely smiled at her. Then he turned to look at Judy. She froze. _They're all insane._ She thought. "Éclair, if you would kindly take Judy to Nicolas."

Judy aimed to move out of the iron-grip that was holding her, but to no avail. She was lifted as the mammal that was carrying her slowly walked out of the room and took a corridor that was leading to another chamber. "How can you listen to him? They're all mad!" Judy said.

"All geniuses are crazy." The mammal spoke with a very deep voice.

"They're nuts! Criminals, they're complete nutters if they think they can alter the DNA of an animal that simply!" Judy said, fighting out of the grip.

The mammal behind her chuckled but didn't speak. He led her to a room, opened the door and walked inside. It looked like an operation room. He put Judy on a bed and tied her down as she pointlessly wrestled. "Let me go, you freak!"

The mammal chuckled. "Got another one for you, Doc." And the mammal disappeared behind the door. A short figure in white clothes that was wearing a mask approached her.

"Ah, a bunny, finally." Nick's voice spoke. The figure removed the mask, and Nick's face appeared. But how could it? Nick would never. A small hand was lifted, hidden under a dark leather glove, holding a scalpel.

"I don't understand how he saw me!" Judy said. "I was perfectly quiet."

Nick chuckled. "They got cameras." He approached her. "It's called a hassle, sweetheart." And he brought the scalpel right under her chin and pressed as Judy felt the blade pierce her and screamed in pain.

"NO!" She jumped up, falling off her chair onto the ground. Nick was looking at her, his eyes full of concern. "STAY AWAY FROM ME!" She said.

Nick held his hands up. "Carrots, it's me!"

"W-what? Nick?" Her brain felt like scrambled eggs. "Oh my God, Nick!" She said and jumped to hug him as tears rolled down. "I had the most horrible dream Nick – I… Arcapolo, it's what's behind it. They're trying to bring back the movement, those monsters – Nick I'm telling you!"

"Shh." Nick said. "Judy you were reading until late. It's not what you think, Arcapolo died out, it was deemed scientifically impossible to alter the DNA of a mammal to that extent."

"No, Nick!" Judy said stubbornly, pulling back. "We have to find their base – there's a sewer, I know how – Nick if we don't do something, lives will be lost!"

Nick let out a sigh. "Well, if Bogo's judgement is any trustworthy at all, we should find soon enough. The private detective has arrived. Bogo sent me to find you. We're to meet him at his office in 5 minutes." Judy gulped. Her pride didn't matter anymore. _All those lives…_

They raced to Bogo's office. He was standing behind his desk. They stood before it waiting, Nick was slightly behind her looking alarmed. The door clicked. Through it, walked a fox with sunglasses and a grey coat. He removed the sunglasses to reveal his face.

His fur was mostly grey, but for his neck, and Judy assumed chest, which was red. A pair of glistening orange eyes were absorbing the scene. His face was completely unreadable. A perfect expression of calmness on it. The fox begun walking towards the desk, and as he passed Nick, Nick let out a yelp. Judy turned to look at him, and she saw the fox's eyebrow lifted.

Apparently, Nick thinking he had imagined whatever had made him jump, looked away awkwardly, his fur slightly spiked up. _Huh,_ thought Judy, _I seem to have mistaken his sneeze for a yelp. Stupid allergies._ The fox turned to Bogo and kept walking until he was at the front of the desk.

Bogo coughed. "Officer Wilde, Officer Hopps. Please meet, Private Detective Alexander Rayke."

The fox let out a soft chuckle. "Alex." He said, in a perfectly composed voice.

* * *

_=Author's Notes=_

_The private detective, I mean Alex, is FINALLY here! So excited. For anyone wondering, Alex is a character I created, he doesn't exist in the movie "Zootopia". I loved writing this chapter, and I'll love reading the reviews I hope you all leave!_


	10. Alex Rayke

_=Author's Notes=_

_I know I've been away for a while. But I've been busy. School and exams and what not. This might be my final fanfiction for a long time to come. I know that doesn't mean much to the readers of this fanfiction (Because my other fanfictions were for other fandoms) but I was considering a Zootopia High School AU. However, I won't be writing it. I will focus on my novel, which has been what I've wanted to write for years._

_This fanfiction has about two-three more chapters left. Maybe four or five adding an epilogue of some sort. I'll try to leave it at an even 15 chapters, but no promises._

* * *

Alex Rayke

Nick stared at the grey fox with curious eyes. Aside from the little ginger fur, that covered his neck and probably the rest of his front body which was completely hidden, the fox – Alex – was completely grey. He had mysterious orange eyes that seemed to be scanning… everything.

There was something very unique about those eyes. Everything they saw seemed to be registered and in a way… owned. Nick felt very weary. He was never a mammal to rely on intuition, but something deep inside told him that Alex, if he tried very little, could own everything he saw.

Then Nick froze, because the same eyes that he was very wary of landed on him. He gulped. They lingered on Nick for a second and then Nick felt very vulnerable. As if somehow Alex had learned everything about Nick in that second. Then Alex turned forward and begun walking. Nick stared ahead, obsessively staring at Bogo, when he felt something soft brush against his leg. He yelped and jumped up.

His fur had spiked up. He looked at Alex whose eyebrow was lifted. Complete curiosity had taken over his face. He'd read that some foxes were hypersensitive of their tails, like Nick, and some others felt almost no sensation. Apparently, it had been an accident. Nick coughed awkwardly and looked away.

Alex turned around and headed towards the desk. Bogo coughed. "Officer Wilde, Officer Hopps. Please meet, Private Detective Alexander Rayke." Nick couldn't believe his ears. Bogo sounded… _scared_. Nobody could have ever scared Chief Bogo. Yet, this tiny little fox… seemed to make the world around him tremble.

Then Nick heard out a chuckle and the fox spoke. "Alex." He said. His voice was perfectly composed. Every tune in it could have been chosen with perfect care. Alex sighed and turned to Judy and Nick. "If you two would be kind enough to show me your research thus far?"

Nobody spoke for a second. Alex's expression didn't change. He seemed like he had all the patience in the world, yet at the same time none at all. The look in his eyes changed to mild irritation – though his facial expression remained exactly the same – and Bogo coughed. "Yes, of course. Officer Hopps will show you." Bogo pointed at the door.

"Er. Right." Judy said. "This way." She began walking before she stopped abruptly. "Nick?" She asked. Nick saw Alex's eyes looking at him in an inquisitive way, however his face remained unchanged.

"I'll be a moment late. Need to ask chief Bogo something." Nick said. Judy shrugged and left. It appeared, Judy was the one being in the whole Universe not intimidated by Alex Rayke. Alex followed and Nick felt his tail brush against him once more – but this time he suppressed the yelp.

He waited until Alex had closed the door before Nick walked to Bogo's office and sat down. Bogo was already sitting, a hand on his forehead. "You're _scared_ of him Nick said." Even as he said it, it sounded impossible. " _You?_ "

Bogo chuckled. "I may be large, fierce, strong and well… yeah maybe even quite smart too, but…" Bogo took a deep breath. "The world is ruled by smart people, not by strong. And Alex Rayke… he could own the entire world if he wanted to."

Nick stared in disbelief. "His eyes are so weird. As if they-" Nick was cut off.

"As if they _own_ everything they touch, yes. Perhaps they do. They _can_ , that's for sure." Bogo wiped his hand with his face. "I'm sorry." He said.

Nick raised an eyebrow. "For what?"

Bogo sighed. "I had to convince him to come earlier. These disappearings can't go on." Nick nodded. "Alex was looking for a partner… I sent him a few pics of yours."

" _WHAT?_ " Said Nick, his fur instantly spiking up.

"Yeah… I went through archives of yours and saw that an old _boyfriend_ of yours had once been arrested." Bogo said.

Nick felt his fur spiking up even more. "Well it doesn't matter!" He said decidedly. "Because-"

"Of Judy." Bogo completed. "I know you're in love with her." Then Bogo looked down at his feet. "That's why I apologised. At this state, I don't know if even love can or cannot stand between Alex and his goals."

"Yes it will!" Nick said furiously. But he heard the fear in his voice before he realised it. Alex Rayke had only walked into the room and said barely two full sentences, and yet he had managed to do _this_.

"I hope so. Go to Judy, help him. What's first and foremost is Zootopia, Nick." Bogo said, sitting down. He looked like a mammal defeated.

"You don't like him, do you?" Nick asked before leaving.

"It's nothing like that. I'm _terrified_ of him." Bogo said. Nick turned around, left and closed the door a bit harsher than he meant to. Nick ran until he reached the room where Judy would be. Where all their research was centred.

Judy was showing Alex weeks' worth of research. Alex was just staring at it, his hands into the pockets of his coat. Nick entered the room warily; Alex completely ignored his presence. "And _this_ ," said Judy, giving Alex a rainbow-coloured feather, "Is the feather we found underneath all the machines."

"I see." Alex said. He grabbed the feather. "Well, thank you. That will be all."

"Wait!" Said Judy. "Where are you going?"

Alex lifted an eyebrow. " _Where_ would I be going? To analyse this." He showed the feather impliedly.

"Analyse it how?" Judy asked.

Alex laughed. "Don't trouble yourself with that."

He turned around but Judy looked furious for a second before she hopped quickly to stand in front of him. "Of course I'll trouble myself with that! This is _our_ research!"

"Yes." Said Alex. "You've done a wonderful thus far," Nick couldn't tell if he was trying to be sarcastic or not. He wasn't sure if anyone might be able to. "But you've hit a dead end." Judy stared at him, wordless. Alex let out an impatient huff. "If you'd be so kind to _reposition_ yourself."

Judy stared at Alex for a second more before silently moving aside. Alex walked with steady steps, closing the door behind him. Judy seemed dumbstruck. She wasn't saying anything. Then her scream was heard throughout the entire police station.

* * *

"Don't worry about it." Nick said throwing his clothes into the laundry basket and closing the shower curtain. Their new apartment had a _wonderful_ shower. Judy was in the bedroom, lying on _their_ bed. "We only have to put up with him until this case is solved. Then he'll be gone."

"Can you believe that little troll's _nerve_?" She said. She was still furious. "To talk to me like that!" She screamed again. "I'm going to have to take his life." She said in a sad tone.

Nick chuckled in the shower and swallowed some water by accident. He started coughing loudly, trying to breathe. He heard the door open. "You okay in there?" Judy asked.

Nick's fur spiked up. "I'm fine!" he said, his voice was harsh. "Just drank some water by accident."

"Okay." Judy closed the door behind him. Nick sighed as he sat on the tile floor of the shower. He brushed the fur on his face with his paws. _What am I going to do with her?_ He thought sadly. _I've moved in with her, yet we're no closer together romantically than we were the day we met. Perhaps, Judy will never look at me that way…_ An image of Alex flashed across his mind, but It was gone as soon as it had come. Nick had no need for reflection; he already knew. He loved Judy and that was that.

The next day at the police station, Nick was all alone. Judy had decided to stay home for the day. He was eating alone at the lunch cafeteria, a lazy sandwich with avocado, cucumber and Philadelphia when somebody sat across him. Nick lifted his eyes only to be met by piercing orange; Alex was sitting there with his usual grey coat.

"Hello." Nick said indifferently.

Alex chuckled. "I had assumed Bogo would tell you. Don't worry, we've both been played here." He offered an apologetic smile.

Nick raised an eyebrow. "How have _you_ been played?"

"I was promised somebody who would be interesting and challenging. No offence, but you're plain as a book." Alex said.

"Books are plain?" Nick asked.

This surprised Alex. His eyebrows pulled up for a second. "No, they sure are not." His gaze on Nick deepened. It reminded Nick of a camera's lenses focusing. "But they are very easy to read. Judy, you love her." There was no hint of curiosity, it was a statement.

"Yeah," Nick consented. "I do." However, he was a scared of how easily Alex had picked that up. He hadn't had _any_ direct contact with Judy in front of Alex. Barely even looked at her.

"That's fair." Alex said. "I promise I won't try to interfere at all. Really."

Nick raised an eyebrow. "Then what motivates you to help out?"

Alex pursed his lips. "I may not like this city very much – or at all, truth be told - but my best friend lives here. I'll do it for her."

"Who's your best friend?" Nick asked before he could stop himself.

"That, my dear," Alex said getting up, "Is none of your business. But maybe I'll tell you someday. See you."

"Wait!" Nick said. "What about the tail-brushing thing?"

Alex laughed. "Oh, right. Sorry about that. it was more of a test. I won't do it again." Then he walked away and left. Nick stared a bit before getting up and following him discreetly. He'd learned enough through training to be silent.

Alex may be a genius, but even his body didn't have super-hearing. Or at least, Nick hoped so. He followed Alex outside the police station waiting to see if he would go to some underground base or something. But Alex merely stopped at a homeless lady who had a hat and was begging for money, through something in the bag and then got in a shiny black car and disappeared as Nick hid behind a wall.

Nick waited for the car to disappear before he went to the homeless lady who looked dumbstruck. He looked into her hat. Then he almost fainted. A bundle of five-hundred-dollar-bills was there. That was when he realised it. Despite everything, Alex Rayke was a very kind creature. And, very, very rich.

* * *

"Hey," Said Nick, putting the groceries on the kitchen table. Judy was sitting there, tapping away at her computer.

"Hey,' She said. "How was the police station?"

"Uneventful." Nick lied. Well, it wasn't exactly a lie. No event _had_ happened, but it had been an… interesting day, for lack of a better word. Judy just hummed in agreement. Nick looked happily at her tapping at her computer. _She's so sweet_. He realised. _Spending all those hours searching, not for glory or fame. But because she sincerely wants to help Zootopia. She truly wants to make the world a better place_. That was when Nick knew that he would always love Judy and only her. Nobody else would ever matter.

* * *

_=Author's Notes=_

_Please understand how much of a sacrifice it is for me to write and upload this chapter in the middle of my exams. I already know how the story ends, I did it for my readers. I would greatly appreciate a review._


	11. Arcapolo

_=Author's Notes=_

_I know it's been almost a month since the last update, but this chapter is soooo worth it! Everything clashes down in it! Secrets revealed! Plus, now that my exams are over, I will hopefully be able to update every week again._

* * *

Arcapolo

When Nick woke up, he felt as if he was under a wave of depression. Rather, a tsunami of depression. Judy wasn't in the room. He sighed as he got out of the bed. He went to the bathroom and splashed some water over his face, his fur wet and bending downwards due to the pull of the water. He looked in the mirror. He looked _tired_.

Simply, because things with Judy were leading nowhere. They lived together for God's sake, yet they were no closer together than they were when they met. He brushed his teeth quickly and went back to his room to prepare for training.

"Nice work, Wilde!" Said the Coach, patting his back. He had outdone everyone in the race.

"Thanks." He mumbled back.

"Something wrong?" the Coach asked.

"Nothing." Nick said and begun walking forward to the changing room.

"She'll come around, eventually." The Coach said behind him. Nick turned around and raised an eyebrow. "Judy. She doesn't see at a possibility yet, but the moment she does, she'll realise she has feelings for you." The polar bear tried to smile encouragingly.

Nick just shrugged and turned around. He heard his Coach sigh behind him, but ignored her. His mood just wasn't a good one.

* * *

When he finally arrived at the police station, it was night. He walked to his and Judy's desk. He wasn't surprised to find Judy inside, who mumbled a greeting. His heart gave a painful pulse. He was both relieved and depressed to see Judy. _Oh, Judy, oh Carrots…_ he thought sadly. He peeked at what Judy was looking.

A pale yellow map was spread out, with several red circles spread over it. "What's this?" He asked.

"It's Zootopia's original blue-print. There were a lot of things changed in the finalised edition. But I'm thinking, what if something that was supposedly changed was built after all? Would make the perfect hide-out, wouldn't it?" She asked.

"It's possible." He mumbled.

"Nick, did I tell you about my dream?" Judy asked.

"No. What was it about?"

"I went back in time. I saw Arcapolo… or rather, the movement that once was. It was under the _sewers_ Nick!" She said.

Nick chuckled. "Judy, that was just a dream. And even if it wasn't, what makes you think that in all the years that have passed they haven't changed their hideout?"

Judy frowned. "Nothing. But it might give us _some_ clues."

"Judy," Nick said, interrupting her before she could speak again. "Last time they were caught, remember? They went to their hideout and threw everyone in prison. There's nothing there."

"Damn it!" Judy said angrily. She caught the blue-print and tore it in half. "I've been wasting my time for nothing."

At that same moment, the door behind them snapped shut. They both turned around to see Alex, in his usual grey coat. "As much as I find your little outburst charming, Judy, we three need to talk."

Nick raised his eyebrow. "What about?"

"I found their hideout." He said.

"What?" Judy squealed, before Nick could reply.

Alex pulled a rainbow-coloured feather from his pocket. "These. They contain coordinates." Judy snatched the feather from his hand.

"How?" She asked.

Alex sighed. "We mammals, have five senses. Everything we do is based on those five-senses. It was pretty simple to find what these feathers could do. They are receivers."

"Receivers?" Judy asked.

Alec nodded. "They are capable of picking up a very unique frequency. After they receive that frequency, they emit a special signal. It's all in the spine of the feather." Alex snapped the feather in half, and Nick gasped as it dangled from wires.

"But what does the signal they emit do?" Judy asked.

"That, I don't know. There was another attack yesterday, no?" He said. Judy nodded. "I noticed because I had the feather under watch. With a form of X-Ray, I was able to see it come to life. Imagine the spine of the feather suddenly shining blue. I mean, it didn't really, but the Camera I used was able to record thermal activity." Alex took a deep breath. "I ran this feather through several scans. It didn't emit a particular sound, it didn't contain any sort of venom whatsoever, so it couldn't impact on touch. Obviously nothing happens if you lick it. However, using special sensors and thermos-cameras, I was able to detect this activity. Then, I reverse engineered it. I was able to construct a device that would not only detect the sound, but trace it back."

"You did all of that by yourself?" Judy asked, eyes wide.

Alex chuckled. "Of course not. I have a team of people ready to do as I say. The device picked up the signal once again this morning." Then Alex coughed. "Yeah somebody should tend to that. A mammal is wreaking havoc somewhere."

"What?" Judy said.

"Not the problem!" Alex said impatiently. He grabbed a map from Judy's pile and a red marker. He circled an area. It was in the rainforest district.

"What is that?" Nick asked.

"It's an old abandoned building."

"Well, we should alert the entire police force! Get helicopters and surround them!" Judy said quickly.

"We mustn't." Alex hissed. "They have spies in the police force."

"How do you know?" Nick asked. He found it impossible to believe that anyone in the entire police force would betray them.

"I know because I'm _me_." Alex said, impatience getting to him. "And before either of you _stupids_ comes up with the idea of interrogating one of their spies, they're all very good liars. I already asked them some things discreetly. They wouldn't just send any random idiot to be a spy, they sent the best of the best. If this is to be done, it can only be the three of us. And it can only be now."

" _What_? Without people? Without a police force to back us up? We'd never make it!" Nick said, feeling dizzy. This was not the boring morning he'd been hoping for.

"We either do this, or Zootopia falls. The attacks have been cooling down. Whatever they're planning to do, they're almost ready." Alex said and his orange eyes intensified. Almost as if he were trying to force them into agreeing. Nick felt as if he was bound by Iron fists. He looked next to him at Judy who was standing just as still and awkwardly as he was. Alex took a deep breath and looked away. Nick instantly felt every muscle in his body relax. "Look. I don't have any particular love for Zootopia. I can save my best friend and everyone else can go to hell as far as I'm concerned."

But Nick – although for the world there was no trace of it – knew that it was a lie. He sighed. "Okay, let's go."

" _WHAT?"_ Judy squealed _. "_ You're agreeing with him?"

Nick sighed and grabbed her hand, holding it. Judy's breath caught in her lips. "Listen, Carrots," He said, looking into her purple eyes. "You came here to make the world a better place. If we don't do this, there will be no world left."

Judy's eyes widened in wonder, as if realising something neither Alex nor Nick did. Nick could've sworn he heard Alex release a _huh_ sound. Then, Judy nodded. She licked her lips once before pulling her hand and looking at Alex. "How are we going to get there?"

Alex smirked. "Like any normal mammal. We'll take the train. Also, we'll need grappling hooks."

* * *

Nick stared at the building as rain fell on him. The train ride and the walk to the _abandoned_ building had been in silence as the rain trickled. Yet as he stared at it, Nick felt desperate. The door was slammed shut. It was at the very top of a rock expanding outwards. Like a weirdly-formed spike. Walking there would be a hassle on its own, but if they fell while climbing…

"Enough delay. Let's go." Alex walked forward, Nick and Judy following slowly. When they reached the building, Alex pulled out his grappling hook. Nick and Judy did the same. "You see that loose edge on the fourth floor?" He asked. Nick and Judy nodded. "Aim for that." He got into position, aimed and shot. With a loud pang the grappling hook shot up and up, until it went to the edge and gripped there.

Judy got it on her first try too but Nick had to try several times to get his grappling hook in position. Once he did, he clicked the trigger and pulled up, feeling the cold breeze as he flew into the air, trying to suppress his fear.

They gripped the edge with their hands and walked while hanging off of it. "The window there, it's loose. Go to it." Alex hissed. Nick grudged as he begun moving. His fingers hurt – he wondered if they would ever properly function again. His arms were burning from lifting himself, yet at the same time, he was grateful. Grateful of the coach that had made his life a living hell for the past few days. He suddenly felt affection for the large mammal.

When they finally reached the window, Judy did a surprisingly efficient twirl while not leaving the edge and kicked herself inside. _That,_ Nick thought, _violates at least a hundred different laws of physics._ He sighed and climbed inside. It was dark empty room, with only one door. Alex was in the window, ready to come in, when the door burst open.

Two deer in black suits ran inside and before anyone could react, they pulled a gun and shot Alex, who fell back out of the window without a sound. Nick felt dread spread all over him. "Move," one of the deer said, holding the gun, "and you're dead."

Neither Nick nor Judy moved as they approached them and cuffed their hands. Nick couldn't process. How could Alex have died? Alex, who nick thought was invincible and impenetrable. _But of course he isn't, you idiot_. His subconscious snapped at him.

They were lead into the elevator. Both Nick and Judy were surprisingly quiet. Nick glanced at Judy, who was still looking down, eyes wide. They stepped out of the elevator and lead into a large room, where they were left alone. The room was also very dark, the only things visible were the glass window on which the rain fell. Or rather, the large complex of windows. Then, a desk and sitting behind it a large dark shape.

The shape on the desk clicked something and white light fell down. Nick and Judy were still cuffed. A large bull in a black suit was sitting there, its dark eyes staring at them. The words _Arcapolo_ were on his suit but also in Large metallic writing above the window. "Mr Wilde and Miss Hopps." The bull said in a lazy voice. "What an honour."

Nick snapped out of his trance when Judy spoke. "Who are you? What is this?"

The bull smiled, revealing a large set of unusually pointy teeth. "I believe you have researched Arcapolo, Miss Hopps?"

"Yeah," Judy spoke with a calmness that was extremely out of place. "Ninety years ago they extracted horrifying experiments on poor mammals. Thirty years ago the experiments were revisited but shut down extremely fast. Neither attempt was successful."

"Ah, but there's where you are wrong, Miss Hopps. No experiments were extracted thirty years ago, merely a group of observers." The bull said.

"Observers? Of what?" Judy asked, shocked.

"Of the results. Arcapolo was successful, very much so."

"No it wasn't!" Nick spoke for the first time, feeling anger pour into his body. "There were no results! All the women whose children were experimented on were perfectly normal."

The bull laughed. "But they were never meant to be anything but. Arcapolo based its theory on evolution. By implanting a predatorial gene into a prey foetus, the gene has a low chance of survival. Yet those genes that _did_ survive, they evolved. Through time and generations, they worked. It was decades before results appeared, but they did. Each time they reproduce, the results are stronger. Indeed, a hyperspecies is in order."

"Each time _who_ reproduced?" Judy asked.

The bull smiled at her and got up. "Each time _we_ reproduced. _We,_ the children of Arcapolo! I am a bull yet I eat meat! I survive on it." The bull smirked at the look of horror on Judy's face. "Did you really think there could be anything a group of the world's greatest scientists working together wouldn't be able to achieve, Miss Hops?"

"B-but… the feathers. Why? What do they do? How does it all work?" Nick had never heard Judy Hopps stutter.

"Ah, the feathers." The bull sat back down again. He pulled a small vial from a drawer, barely the length of a middle finger. It was grey inside, almost alive with movement. "They emit a special signal. See, one can is rigged. The drink inside is filed with nanites. Every attack is watched, so when the special drink is pulled out and started, we emit the sound that makes the feathers emit their signal. The nanites move towards thermal activity, so there are none left in the drink, in other words, no traces."

"But, _how?_ " Judy asked. "And why go to all that trouble with the feathers?"

"Well, because, they're still a new technology. They need to be very close to the signal. Anyone who opened the feathers wouldn't be able to understand what purpose they serve. Nobody would be smart enough… other than Alex Rayke, of course. We knew he'd be trouble the moment he arrived, but his ingenious mind made one so simply mistake." The bull smiled malevolently. "Cameras."

"So how did you do it? How do nanites make animals go primal?" Judy asked. Nick could barely think, barely understand what the bull was saying.

"Well, think of it like this. If you want to hack an online game, all you have to do is open the codex and see what happens when you earn something. Find the codex that unlocks the reward, slam it repeatedly and the game is hacked. This is no different. Observe the chemical differences that occur in the brain when night howler is consumed, have the nanites do the same." After looking at Judy's raised eyebrow, the bull laughed. "A toxin is released, a hundred times as powerful as night howler. A single drop can change a thousand mammals. A single nanites has enough in it to do the job."

"But _why?_ " Nick spoke. "To what end?"

"For two reasons. First is," He lifted the vial, "This. The cure to the toxin is within these nanites. With this, we can threaten any world leader, have them submit. Secondly, an animal in its primal form isn't very different from another. Predator or prey, hibernating DNA components that they both share are awoken. This helps us perfect the work of Arcapolo, make sure that our hyperspecies doesn't go wrong. Once we have world leaders everywhere submit to us and control of the world, we'll create a new society. One where we, The children of Arcapolo are at the top. With an army of primal mammals. They are so much easier to train."

"You're disgusting." Nick spat out.

The bull gazed at him furiously. "Perhaps, if people like you hadn't told us exactly that when we were young, this wouldn't be happening."

"Not because of that," Nick said, gazing hard back at the bull. "Because of what you're doing."

The bull stared blankly for a few seconds before chuckling. "So be it. If you're wondering why I'm telling you all of this, well," The bull said, pulling something else from the drawer. At that exact time, Nick could've sworn he heard a very faint _pop_ sound. The bull pulled out a gun and aimed it at Nick and Judy. "It's really a shame that Alex Rayke is dead, he would've made a wonderful pawn." Then a sizzling sound was heard, Nick prepared to run and throw himself in front of Judy – only that the bullet never came.

The bull's hand trembled and the gun fell from it, blood gushing from its mouth. A large red stain was at the spot where his heart was, the ends of a grappling hook poking out of it. The bull faintly turned to look around as more blood came out. Alex, standing there, grappling hook in hand, stared back hard. His orange eyes were almost red with fury and Nick felt as if the world would break in half from them. Then relief came. _He's alive_. "I am nobody's pawn." Alex's spat out, and turned swiftly with the full might of his body, recalling the grappling hook so it pulled the bull and at the same time, threw it out the window where it smashed with a crashing sound and fell into the distance.

"How are you alive?" Was the first thing Judy asked.

Alex stared at them. "My coat is bulletproof." He said in a matter-of-fact voice.

"Your coat is _bulletproof_?" She asked, eyebrow raised, disbelief filling her voice.

"Why," Alex said, panting, walking towards the desk. "Would I be wearing a coat in the middle of fucking summer, fur and all, if it didn't serve a goddamn purpose." He grabbed the vial and put it in his pocket.

"They shot you." Nick said, staring in disbelief.

Alex turned to look at him for a second and blinked. "Yeah and it barely even touched my skin." Alex pointed at a hole in his coat. "I just have a good aim with a grappling hook, as you just saw. That bastard, hope he rots in hell." Alex looked out of the window for a second.

"How are we going to get out of here?" Judy begun, but before she managed to finish the question, a large series of repeated thuds echoed from outside. Suddenly a helicopter came into view. "You have a helicopter?" Judy asked.

"I have a lot of things. I'm disgustingly rich. Did I ever tell you two I'm also a very good doctor?" Nick looked at Alex as if he were an alien, who smiled at him. The helicopter approached and a ladder fell from it. _"Go_ , we don't have much time." They all ran and jumped out the window, grabbing onto the ladder. Before they left, Alex pulled a small and shiny blue thing cylinder out of his pocket. He clicked the top and threw it through the window inside.

And the helicopter flew away, as the crushing bam echoed behind them.

* * *

 _"Police report that there was no trace of how the mammals were all cured. Soon after the detonation of the building in the Rainforest district, they all were simply cured. Chief of Police, Bogo, reports that the attacks have come to an end however, he refuses to disclose any information with the public. Meanwhile, very famous businessmen all over the world are found dead._ "

Nick stared at the reporter in the TV blankly, warm blanket around him, a mug full of hot chocolate in hand. Alex was in Nick's apartment. Judy had left urgently after their mission, telling him she needed to talk to her parents. Nick had simply hugged her goodbye, numbly.

 _The world is saved, Arcapolo is no more and Judy is gone. All in less than five hours._ It was almost dawn now. Alex sat next to Nick, a mug in hand. It was the first time Nick had ever seen him without his coat, he was wearing an airy white shirt and short blue jeans. "The business men dying?" Nick asked.

"My doing," Alex said. "I have a network of assassins. They're all Arcapolo related. I'm tracing anyone and everyone who is related to them as we speak, and running very quick DNA tests. Anyone who proved positive didn't… make it."

"What about their children?" Nick asked.

"Nick, the bull was lying. The gene was dying out; this was the last wave. They were desperate to keep their _'evolution_ '. They're all a bunch of idiots if you ask me." Alex chuckled.

"Why?"

"The genes that transformed prey to predator, comes all from the same mammal. There are only two predators in the whole world who have prey characteristics, but they're a natural mutation. Nothing related to Arcapolo. The prey gene didn't survive into predator DNA at all." Alex sipped his mug. "As I were saying, they were stupid because in order to increase the effects of the gene, the last generation used a concoction which had night howler in it." Alex laughed. "Little did these idiots know, that the original predator the gene comes from was _allergic_ to night-howler. It's what caused the gene to die out. They were practically killing themselves, anyway."

"You said only two predators in the whole world have prey characteristics. Who are they?" Nick asked, slowly coming to realisation.

"Why, they're both in Zootopia. One, I believe, is a panther you've met. The other one, is sitting next to me." Alex smiled at him. Nick stared blankly. Alex sighed, put his mug down and got up. He gave nick two long pieces of paper that he later noticed were concert tickets. "Those are for you and Judy. Backstage access included. My little way of apologising for giving you trouble in the beginning."

Nick stared at the tickets and then ran to hug Alex. "Idiot, I was scared you had died."

Alex laughed awkwardly, for the first time ever, stunned. "Touching, Wilde." Yet Nick noticed how his fur spiked up very slightly. Alex picked up his coat and walked to the door. "Good luck, Nick." He walked out the door, closing it behind him.

Nick stared at the tickets. _This is my last chance. If this concert doesn't get things for me and Judy working, then I'm giving up._

* * *

_=Author's Notes=_

_Well, everything's out in the open! (Almost.) This fanfiction has four chapters left, a total of fifteen. I hope you loved reading this chapter as much as I loved writing it, please let me know what you think about it with a review! (Fun fact: Reviews make updates come faster. In fact, if I manage to get over 20 reviews for this chapter - my high score is 11 - I'll update the exact next day, tomorrow! And no, several reviews from the same person don't count.)_

_PS: I have most of my reviews on https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11844687/1/The-Adventures-We-Set-On - so if you want your review to count among those 20, go leave it there!_


	12. Gazelle's Intervention

_=Author's Notes=_

_Hey! I know it has been forever... well I've been busy! (By busy I mean, playing Sims, having my yearly Charmed marathon, trying to decide which book to reread, and flirting.) But hey, I promised I would finish this, so I will. But, at last it's here! The chapter you have all been waiting for!_

* * *

Gazelle's Intervention

Nick looked at the tickets in his right hand. He had been staring at them for quite some time. Lost in thoughts, he barely just noticed the door clicking open. Judy walked in, looking at the floor before looking up and noticing Nick. "Oh!" She exclaimed. "Hey, Nick. I thought you'd be at the police station."

Nick's grip on the tickets tightened, to the point where he thought he might tear them. "I didn't go today. Privileges come when you save a city."

Judy laughed, but it seemed a bit too forced. "Right. God, I was stopped by three different reporters on my way here." She took off her coat and hat and sat on the coach.

"Judy," Nick said, sitting next to her. "I…" He took a deep breath. "I've got some tickets for Gazelle. With backstage access. Would you like to go?"

"Oh, sure!" Said Judy, her ears flying up.

"That's great." Nick said, scratching behind his ears. "Want to grab a burger before the show?"

"Yeah," Said Judy, getting up and grabbing her coat. "Listen, I've got to go run some errands. See you at the burger shop half an hour before the show?"

Nick nodded. Judy waved and closed the door behind her. _She said yes,_ was the first thing he thought of. The second thought, was a less positive one. _Of course she said yes you idiot, you're her best friend._

He brushed aside his thought, excitement taking over him suddenly. Something was out of place with Judy. He couldn't pinpoint it, but he knew it was there. He brought out his phone seeking to text somebody the happy news – and coming blank.

Who would he text? It took a while for Nick to realise, that he'd lost contact with all his old friends. Judy was now his whole world. However, there was a new, recent friend he could text. He clicked on Alex's name and typed quickly.

 **Nick:** She said yes.

He sent it before realising _how_ exactly that sounded, but decided not to dwell on it.

 **Alex** : Of course she did.

 **Nick:** Stop pretending you know everything.

 **Alex** :I don't know everything. I know this much and some, though. If you'll excuse me, I have a rather time-consuming task ahead of me. If you'd so kindly entertain yourself, I would appreciate. Have fun at the concert.

 **Nick:** Must you use so many unnecessary pleasantries and formalities?

 **Alex:** Yes, because I'm a poser and a hypocrite. Now, run along little fox.

Something told Nick there would be absolutely no point in texting Alex again because he would not bother replying. Then panic took over him. What would he wear? Would he wear his usual clothes, or something fancier? Judy, he tried to remind himself, probably thought this was just an innocent concert.

* * *

When Nick saw Judy outside the burger shop, he almost hit a tree. She was dressed in a way that was very much _unlike_ Judy. She was wearing a black jacket, a loose magenta shirt and black jeans. In fact, it was so unlike her Nick still couldn't believe it when he'd walked up to her. He had the feeling that his mouth was hanging open, too. He suddenly felt very good about his decision to wear a dark-blue t-shirt and white jeans.

"I thought I'd try something new." Judy said, not making direct eye contact with Nick. "How do I look?"

"Amazing." Nick said without wanting to. Then he stuttered "I-I mean, you look great. That's a great look for you."

Judy smiled, her ears lifting happily. "So, shall we go?" Judy asked. Nick nodded, trying to ignore his spiky fur.

"How cool was that concert?" Nick asked as he and Judy headed backstage.

"Very cool. I'd forgotten how great Gazelle is. You know, what with another Arcapollo attack at her last concert and everything."

"We really can't catch a break…" Nick muttered as they opened the door to the backstage area. It was the standard empty room. A trolley here, a crew there. And Gazelle at the centre.

"Well," She said the moment she spotted them. "If it isn't my favourite officer." She said with a smile. Nick felt that something was wrong. Completely brushing Judy aside, Gazelle stepped between them to greet Nick. "I'm sure all of Zootopia is more than thankful to you, Mr Wilde. Or better, I should call you Nick."

"Oh," said Nick, not sure what was going on, "It wasn't all me. Judy and Alex did most of the work. Alex Rayke, I mean."

"Yeah, heard of him." Gazelle noted absentmindedly. "Let me show you around." Gazelle said, grabbing Nick by his hand and putting him on a chair. Then she proceeded to sit on his lap. Nick's fur started to spike up as he started to get a pretty good idea of what was going on. She crossed her arms and put them on Nick's chest. "I hear foxes are really good."

Nick gulped. "At what?"

Gazelle smirked as she traced a finger over Nick's collarbone. Before she was able to speak, though, a hand pulled Nick violently from the chair. Gazelle was thrown back, narrowly managing to regain balance and avoiding a collision with the floor. "What is your problem?" Gazelle asked Judy.

"You can't do that with him!" Judy said, her voice full of – of a hatred Nick had never heard before, her foot angrily tapping the floor.

"Why?" Gazelle asked. There was a hint of an implication in her voice.

Judy stared harshly for a second. "Because he's a fox."

 _Ouch_. Nick thought. That hurt a lot. "So what? I hear foxes are great in bed." Gazelle winked. "Have a better reason?"

Judy looked like she might cry. She had gone from fury to the feeling of being surrounded in a manner of seconds. "Because…" she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. When she spoke, her voice bore an unusual calmness. "Because I love him." She said, before turning around and running towards the exit.

"Judy – wait!" Nick said, running after her. _Fast bunny_. He thought angrily. He went back to the stage and saw Judy running towards the exit outside. He raced after her. Once stepping out of the concert-area, he saw Judy sitting on a bench alone. He sighed and went to sit next to her.

As he looked at her, under a starry night, accompanied by a full moon, Judy had never looked more beautiful. "Hey." He said softly. _Hey? What the hell are you thinking, you idiot._ But he wasn't thinking. It felt like a hazy dream. Had Judy just admitted her love.

"Nick-" Judy said before taking a deep breath and turning to look at him. "I know this might be weird. I can't help how I feel. I can't change it. But you're still my best friend. We can get two separate beds, a new apartment, I don't care. Just don't shut me out."

Nick was really at a loss for words. So, in an attempt to show more than words could, he leaned in and kissed Judy. He felt a thousand things at once. Fire exploding all over him, his fur spiking up impossibly high, butterflies in his stomach, a sort of daze in his head, and Judy's taste on his lips.

When he pulled back, he felt light-headed. His thoughts had been dumbed down to a rather simplistic nature. _Judy_. "You… what?" She said, her pupils dilating.

"I love you too." He said simply.

"Since when?" She asked.

"Hmmm…" Said Nick, looking up. "Since I met you."

"Well why did you never say anything?" She demanded.

"I didn't know how you'd react!" Nick said.

"Well…" She said, "I suppose it's fair. I only realised how I felt a few days ago. When you held my hand and told me that I'd come to make the world a better place. It was like, the emotion was there all along but I'd never considered the possibility. When I saw that, it all came flooding down on me."

Nick smiled and got up. He held his hand. "Shall we?" he asked. Judy smiled and grabbed his hand. And together, they walked under the moonlight, hand in hand.

* * *

_=Author's Notes=_

_So, three chapters left! You wonder what they'll be about? Well, make sure to be back and read! I'll be a nice girl and say that if I get over 20 reviews (of course, not from the same person) I will write the next chapter in two days. Last time I got nineteen. Not bad._

_PS: If you're wondering why I keep asking for reviews, I will explain why at the end of this fanfiction._


	13. Alex's Plan

_=Author's Notes=_

_I apologise for the excessive swearing at the first part of the chapter but I saw it necessary and befitting the characters._

* * *

Alex's Plan

Gazelle stared at the huge door outside the Manor. She needn't bother to ring the bell, she had keys. She leisurely opened the door and walked inside to be greeted by the gloriously large living room. She had always been envious of this house. Not that she couldn't afford it, far from that. But its location as simply one of a kind. At the very suburbs of Zootopia, with a large pool and no neighbours. Fitting its owner, she thought.

She went to the one occupied bedroom which was as big as half the apartments in Zootopia on its own. On an armchair opposite of the bed was a soft red pillow. Gazelle picked it up and with secreted gentleness threw it at the sleeping Alex. "Get up, you worthless creature." She said.

Alex proceeded to remove the pillow from his face and then removed his nightmask. He sat upright and opened his eyes lazily. "Good morning to you too, Gazelle." He checked the clock next to his bed. "Past 11 AM. Looks like you'll live to see another day."

"I'm thrilled." She said monotonously.

"Well?" Alex asked.

"It went exactly as you said it would. Don't make that proud-ass face of yours. Yes, you were right, she loves him and they're probably off fucking right now."

"How sweet of you." Alex said in a still lazy voice. Gazelle kept glaring at him. Alex smirked. "I hear tea is good for the nerves."

"Fuck you, Alex. You've been in Zootopia for what – 2 weeks without letting me know? Then you call asking for favours."

"It's not like I've been partying and drinking martinis, Gazelle. I've been saving this stupid city." Alex said impatiently.

"That's hardly a reason not to let your best friend know you're in town." She crossed her arms.

"It kind of is." He said with a boyish smile that was very unlike him.

"Don't you smile at me." She kept glaring.

"Oh, just go ahead already." He said, this time hiding his smile. Gazelle sighed and walked over to Alex. Then she hugged him.

"I've missed you, you idiot. It's been over two months."

Alex sighed. "I know, I've missed you too."

She pulled back and sat on the bed. "So, fill me in."

"Oh you know, mutilated bastard tried to overthrow the whole government and become some sort of tyrant. Another week in my life."

"As long as it's taken care of." She sighed. "Are you leaving again?"

"Hmm." Alex looked around the room really quickly. "No. Not without you. I think it's time we go on a vacation."

"Really? Where?" Gazelle asked, a smile tugging her lips.

"Anywhere in the whole world. On me. Just, I'm feeling tropical right now. Somewhere with coconuts." He got out of the bed and started towards the bathroom for a shower.

"As if, you're in the mood for tropical guys." Gazelle said, smirking while Alex had his back turned on her.

"Same thing." He yelled and closed the bathroom door behind him. Gazelle chuckled.

* * *

\- One Hour Earlier -

* * *

Nick woke up to the smell of coffee. Then he was nearly choked by a wave of intense happiness. He and Judy were together. _Together-_ together. The events of the precious night melted together into a euphoric memory. He got out of the bed and noticed Judy whistling softly while making coffee.

He sneaked up behind her and put his arms around her waist, kissing her neck. "Good morning." He whispered.

Judy turned her head around slightly to kiss him. "Good morning."

"Are you making us breakfast?" He asked.

"No, I'm making myself breakfast. Make your own." She said, but Nick could hear the happiness in her own voice. All was at peace.

He chuckled and let go, sitting on a chair. "So Carrots, I've been thinking."

"That's a dangerous sign."

"Ha-ha. Seriously, listen."

Judy turned around to smile and put two plates of French toast in front of them, then returned with two cups of coffee. "I'm listening."

"How about we go on vacation?"

Judy lifted an eyebrow. "Vacation?"

"Mhm. I've got the Zooldives in mind."

"I don't know Nick. We'd have to take a break from work and everything…"

"Judy," he said, putting his paw over hers and looking into her eyes. "We saved the City. Twice. I'm pretty sure it's fine if we take a break."

"And financially, Nick, how are we to afford that kind of trip?"

"You know how Alex didn't take any credit for stopping those guys because he didn't want any Publicity and stuff?"

Judy nodded.

"Apparently, people have been dropping donations in the police stations for us."

Judy's eyes widened. "Donations? How much?"

"Right now, it's at about 13 thousand dollars."

"WHAT?" She shrieked.

Nick smiled. "So are we going?"

"Hell _yes_ we're going! It'll be so much fun!" Said Judy running to her closet.

Nick laughed. "It will be."

"What are you still mumbling about? Get ready, we've got to go to the travel agency, Nick!"

Nick laughed. "Oh, Carrots…"

Nick and Judy were holding hands as they walked towards the Travel Agency. Suddenly, through its doors came out Alex and Gazelle. "You!" Said Judy.

Gazelle's eyebrows lifted up in surprise. Alex's as usual remained down. "Well if it isn't Zootopia's Hottest couple. Gazelle, do me a favour and go to the car." Alex held out his keys. Gazelle rolled her eyes, grabbed the keys and left, not before winking at Nick though.

"Ooh I'm going to pull her horns out." Judy muttered angrily.

Alex laughed. "Judy, Gazelle doesn't like males."

"What? That's absurd! She hit on Nick. More than hit!" Judy said angrily.

"Right. She likes males as much as I like females. You two have fun." Alex made sure to grace them with an eye-roll before leaving.

"What did he mean by that?" Judy asked.

"Oh, Alex doesn't like females."

"He doesn't? Judy asked.

"Nah." Then it dawned on Nick. "Those bastards. They had it all planned!"

"What? No they-" Then Judy's eyes widened. I'm going to kill them!" She began turning around but Nick held her hand.

"Nah, don't." Judy raised an eyebrow. "They did us a favour. Let's go on that vacation we were talking about."

* * *

_=Author's Notes=_

_Two chapters left! They're both like epilogues although something MAJOR will happen in the upcoming one! (Who wants to try and guess what it is?) Also, in case anyone didn't get it, coincidentally Alex & Gazelle and Nick & Judy both end up in Maldives. Also, Nick and Judy "mated" last night, in case anyone didn't get that either. Hihi. As always, please make sure to leave a review as it helps me very much!_


	14. A Big Surprise

**\- A Year Later -**

A Big Surprise

"This is officer Hopps! In pursue!" Nick heard through the walky-talky. He chuckled as he drove around the police car. Judy had jumped out of the car to chase the thief through the alleys. Nick was going around him at the moment. If he drove the police vehicle fast enough, he would be able to block the thief so he'd have no way of escaping.

He was almost there. Zoogle maps showed that there was no way for the thief to get away if he blocked the exit. He was almost there, a quick swerve and –

"And congratulations to Officer Wilde and Hopps for catching their twelfth bad guy in a month." Bogo said. "As you all know, Xavier Notron had been wanted in Zootopia for five whole months. That was his tenth robbery. It's no wonder that my best officers caught him. Class dismissed." Said Bogo.

Everyone patted Nick and Judy with congratulations on the back as they left. The moment they reached their office Nick slammed the door behind him and puled Judy up for a deep kiss. He set her down and smiled airily, feeling dizzy. "We have to tell them eventually." He said. "It has been a year."

Judy rolled her eyes. "Nick, they probably all know already. It's good to keep up appearances anyway." She closed her eyes abruptly and almost fell down before Nick caught her.

"Judy, these sudden dizziness attacks are occurring a bit more often than I'd like to lately. Why not go see a doctor?" Nick asked, his voice full of compassion and concern.

Judy looked up at him with loving eyes. "Honestly, Nick. I'm just overworking myself, I'll be more than fine."

"Are you sure? Alex is in town. He's as competent a doctor as any. Even more so."

"Nick," Judy said, touching his face gently. "I'm fine."

"If you say so." He sighed.

Judy left his arms to stand straight. "See? I'm perfectly fine!" She said. Then dropped on the floor.

* * *

The fact that Alexander Rayke had a nearly-private hospital in his house, Nick thought, was a tribute to how arrogant the fox was. And how rich. However, it did have its advantages. Instead of an uncomfortable hospital mat, Judy was lying on a rather king-sized bed.

"So where's Alex?" She asked.

"He's _completing the diagnosis"_ Nick said in a half-mocking tone.

"Well what did he say?" She asked.

"He said he wasn't one hundred per-cent sure and had to check. He took some of your blood."

"Is it serious?" Judy asked.

"He didn't exactly give me a straight answer. He said it is extremely serious if he's right but not threatening to your health."

"Then, how is it serious?"

"How would I know." Nick said exasperatedly. "I wanted to punch him. Can't give a straight answer."

Judy laughed. "Nick, he's your best friend."

Nick sighed. "And Gazelle became your best friend. Somehow."

Judy chuckled. "We had a really good time at the Zooldives the four of us. We bonded. Plus Alex found that blonde-fox boyfriend of his."

Nick looked away. "He's become stupider ever-since."

"Has he? He's just become kinder in a way. More humane. It comes with falling in love." Judy put her paw over Nick's.

"Whatever."

She brushed her thumb over Nick's. "You're just a bit protective. It's natural. Alex has been a wonderful friend to the both of us."

Nick sighed. "I know."

At that moment, Alex entered the room. "So, I have good news."

"Oh, so she's fine?" Nick asked.

"Relatively speaking. Congratulations, Judy, you're pregnant."

When Nick was a little kid he used to wonder if time-travel was possible. Now, he was one hundred percent positive time had stopped. "I can't be!" Judy exclaimed, breaking the time loop.

"Well, you haven't been using protection, have you?" Alex pointed out.

"But I'm a predator!" Nick said in disbelief.

"Hardly." Alex replied. "In fact, you're about 75% prey and 25% predator. I told you. You're evolved, Nick. Thus, conceiving was possible." Alex sighed. "You both need to take this into careful consideration. Your child will be possibly one of a kind. It will have a hard life. It will need your life to survive it. I'll leave you alone to talk." He said and left the room and closed the door behind him.

"Well… what do you think?" Nick asked.

Judy stared at Nick dumb-struck before she snapped. "What I think? I think it's totally ludicrous to imply that we're not having this child, Nick. Sure, it'll be hard. But we both had hard childhoods growing up. This child will have our combined love. I think that's enough."

Nick stared into Judy's eyes awed and feeling more in love than ever. He smiled at her. "Yes, it is." Because it was. Because all would be well.

* * *

_=Author's Notes=_

_I'm going on Vacation this upcoming Thursday, but since I only want to upload on weekends, you'll get the next and final chapter tomorrow! (This chapter is a sort of epilogue on its own, and the last chapter is one that offers a bit more closure)._

_Goodbyes are due but not yet! See you all tomorrow, don't forget to leave a review!_


	15. Epilogue

\- 13 Years Later -

**Epilogue**

Nick stared at the drink in his hand happily. Alex's house certainly had a large pool area. It was often when Nick, Judy and David would all come to hang out. Age had done Nick and Judy well; their child had grown loved and in ways admired as a miracle. There had been hatred but little David had never let it affect the fact that he was so loved.

Alex had been made Godfather, and even though Nick would like to not admit it he had been a very close friend to David throughout the years. Not that Nick had been a bad father; far from it. He loved his son beyond belief. And he would love his daughter just as much. As he watched David in the pool, his red fur, though admittedly quite darker than Nick's, glistening in the water. "He's grown." Alex commented.

Nick chuckled and sipped his cocktail. " He has. Just like you've grown into a sentimental fool."

Alex chuckled. "I may have grown into one but I haven't always been one. That's to say something."

"You're not as smart as you used to be. Love has taken away your wits." Nick was of course only joking around. But he remembered the days when Alex was an invincible mentality. He didn't truly think that Alex had lost his wits, he'd just become more humane as Judy had put it 13 years ago.

Alex stared fondly at his husband in the distance, who was enjoying the warm summer month. "My dear Nick, you fail to understand. It doesn't matter if I'm not as smart as I once were as long as I'm still smarter than everyone else." He got up and went to join his husband.

Nick laughed and went to sit by Judy. "How's the little one?" he asked.

Judy laughed. "Oh, she's going to have a career in football this one. She's bruised my kidney more than I care to admit." Nick smiled and ran his hand over Judy's grown belly gently.

"Who would've known, after thirteen years finally another child." He sighed. "David is beside himself with joy, of course."

"He's a gentle soul. He'll enjoy having a little sister." Judy sighed. "I just wish we could have had more children."

"Well," Nick put his paw over Judy's "like it or not you married me. You're stuck with me. And that includes a limited number of children."

Judy laughed. "Dumb fox." She said and kissed Nick quickly.

He blinked rapidly. Then he chuckled. "Sly bunny."

**~ The End ~**

* * *

_=Author's Notes=_

_So, at last it is over. I know this was short, but it feels perfect to me. A good epilogue, good closure. I had mentioned that the last two chapters were epilogues, so don't say I didn't warn you._

_If any of you are wondering why I asked for reviews so much, it is because this is my last fanfiction. It has about 20 thousand views (without counting what this chapter will bring) and it makes me happy. However, when I look back at this fanfiction, I'd like to see that it also had a lot of reviews. The true achievement lies in finishing it, but reviews also are an achievement. It took me hours, days, even weeks to write all of this story, all 29 thousand words of it, and it would take you about ten-seconds to leave a review. I already have 90, reaching over a hundred would be a very proud achievement for me._

_To those who have reviewed regularly_ _"Purestrongpoem", "JGgirl" and many others, I would love to hear your full-thoughts of this story in this final review._

_This story isn't perfect. Far from it, it has its flaws and many of them, but I think it is a good story and I **am** proud of it._

_My final goodbye;_

_Last October I started writing fanfiction very abruptly. An idea that was very sudden grew in me and I wrote extremely fast, nailing down over 60 thousand words in a single month. Of course, it was sloppy and quickly-written, but it was fanfiction so I didn't mind. Still, in these nine months I learnt a lot. I learned how hard it is to write, how much will-power is required, dedication. I learned to respect deadlines even though they were hard. Even if I set my own deadlines. I do not regret it, in fact it has taught me that I needn't have doubt, being a writer is what I want to do with my life. It is not easy nor something to brag about because it is extremely uncertain as a life choice, but it is what makes me happy. My advice to all of you is;_

_Follow your dreams. Even if they are visually impossible and nobody would approve. If you are happy, and you harm no one, then follow your dreams, whatever they may be._

_~With all the love in the world to each and every one of you who read this story,_

_-Titania Erza K._


End file.
